


Добро пожаловать в клуб

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction, пародия, повседневность, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: Письмо, пришедшее в три часа после полудня, не было спамом, да и к деловой переписке не имело никакого отношения, но Лэнс открыл его, даже не задумываясь, и с интересом уставился на лаконичное сообщение на экране.Дорогой Лэнс,я знаю, что у тебя есть проблема, и я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался с ней один на один. Если ты хочешь помощи и больше не хочешь чувствовать себя одиноким, пожалуйста, будь через два часа в том месте, координаты которого указаны ниже.Искренне твой, добрый аноним.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Упоминание об инцесте. 
> 
> Клэнс тут основной пэйринг, но ввиду "проблемы" Лэнса куча намеков и упоминаний о других.

      Войдя в комнату, Лэнс перво-наперво замечает миловидную молодую женщину, похожую на сексапильную учительницу йоги, только что принявшую душ и раскрывшую свои чакры. Её длинные светлые волосы собраны сзади в аккуратный пучок, а её одежда – это только льняные треники и голубая свободная туника. Она босиком и без нижнего белья – такие вещи Лэнс подмечает сразу. И дело даже не в том, что её соски, заклеенные гигиеническим пластырем, все равно видны сквозь тонкую ткань.  
      Она сидит на кресле спиной к окну и будто бы немного в центре всего, из чего Лэнс делает вывод, что именно она организатор. Это она отослала ему то странное электронное письмо, которое он открыл пару часов назад.  
      – Здравствуй, Лэнс, – говорит молодая женщина приятным голосом, напоминающим журчание ручья жарким летним днём где-нибудь в альпийских горах, – я очень рада видеть тебя. Как ты добрался?  
      – Нормально, – отвечает Лэнс, а в голове у него в это же время та самая полянка с ручейком в Альпах. Полдень, солнце в зените, и его лучи игриво просвечивают сквозь листву. Вокруг ни души, только он и эта учительница йоги. Без одежды.   
      – Проблемы с пробками на дороге? Или с парковкой?  
      Лэнс отрицательно мотает головой. Какие проблемы с парковкой, если дом стоит на отшибе? Стоянки рядом не нашлось, поэтому Лэнс без особых зазрений совести припарковался прямо на обочине – вокруг все равно лес и ничего больше. Хоть паркуйся, хоть дрова руби – никто и слова не скажет.  
      – Чудесно это слышать, – молодая женщина улыбается, – тогда присоединяйся к нам поскорее, мы уже с нетерпением ждём того, чтобы с тобой познакомиться.  
      Когда она произносит это, Лэнс наконец понимает, что в комнате помимо них есть ещё и другие. Значит, он не один единственный, кто получил электронное письмо от этой красивой учительницы йоги, значит, есть и другие, уже который год живущие со своей проблемой. Который год страдающие, который год чувствующие себя ущербными по сравнению с остальным миром. И теперь они собраны все вместе в этой небольшой светлой комнате, будто участники программы „За стеклом“. Забавно.  
      Лэнс садится на один из диванов – холод и резкий запах дешевой искусственной кожи – с интересом оглядывает своих соседей, и думает про себя: “Да не может такого быть“. Что-то ему мало верится в это. Разве у здоровяка, сидящего по левую сторону от него и глупо улыбающегося в пространство, может быть та же самая проблема? Или у того очкастого и растрепанного паренька, вырядившегося словно на сбор бойскаутов? Паренёк несколько неуверенно и нервно ёрзает по своему креслу, ему определённо и восемнадцати нет, и у него уж точно не может быть той же проблемы, что и у Лэнса. А как насчет высокого и коротко стриженного типа на диване напротив, смахивающего на американского солдата в отставке? Они с ним точно не в одной лодке, иначе бы он сейчас пялился не на собственные ногти, а на соски учительницы йоги. Ну или, в крайнем случае, на сидящего рядом симпатичного темноволосого парня с лицом голливудского актера и дальними родственниками в стране Восходящего солнца.   
      Лэнс мысленно называет темноволосого парня Киану Ривзом – не потому что они уж очень с ним похожи, а потому что это первый голливудский актер с азиатскими корнями, который приходит ему в голову. Киану Ривз хоть и в комнате вместе с ними всеми, но по его лицу видно, что он на самом деле где-то совсем в другом месте, а молодая учительница йоги, Лэнс, и вообще все остальные ему до лампочки. Но это не так уж и важно, гораздо важнее то, что темноволосый парень примерно такой же сексапильный, как и учительница йоги, и Лэнс уже начинает подумывать о том, как бы попытаться подкатить к нему. Может, пересесть на противоположный диван? Но смена места сейчас будет выглядеть как перебежка во вражеский лагерь, а Лэнсу не хочется казаться человеком, меняющим свое решение через минуту после того, как он его принял. Пересесть или остаться? Пересесть или…  
      – Дорогие друзья, – говорит тем временем учительница йоги, и Лэнс с облегчением переключается на неё. Она подбирает босые ноги под себя и, мягко улыбаясь, оглядывает собравшихся. Её улыбка ослепительней солнечного сияния, её голубые глаза – туманности Андромеды. Она поднимает руки в приветствующем жесте, переполненном всеобъемлющей любовью, – вы и не представляете, как я счастлива, что каждый из вас прислушался к моему призыву и принял это важное решение – прийти сегодня сюда. Мое имя – Аллура. Я наблюдала за каждым из вас очень долгое время, я плакала с вами, когда вам было тяжело, и умирала каждый раз, когда кто-то из вас терял надежду. Я хочу, чтобы вы знали, что вы не одни. У любой проблемы есть решение, а из любой ситуации есть выход.  
      Вот ведь мастерица сказки рассказывать, думает про себя Лэнс. Он тайком оглядывается по сторонам, но внимание остальных приковано к учительнице йоги, словно то, что она говорит – божественное откровение. Ее соски – вот что настоящее откровение, а то, что она рассказывает, больше смахивает на бредни религиозного фанатика. Лэнс спрашивает себя, как он только очутился здесь. И почему он приравнивает себя к другим в этой комнате? Ведь он не из тех, кто позволяет легко навешать себе на уши лапши.  
  
  
  
      Лэнс открыл то странное электронное письмо ровно в три часа после полудня, когда время в офисе словно остановилось. Заказов становилось все больше и больше, и, сколько бы он не пытался обработать их и внести в систему, работы только прибавлялось. Вполне вероятно, что это письмо бы и не добралось до Лэнса, если бы спам-фильтр, установленный на его почтовом ящике, не начал барахлить уже с утра, потому что день до этого он праздновал отъезд своего шефа в командировку тем, что только и делал, что грузил целый день с торрентов терабайты азиатского порно.  
      Первым тревожным сигналом были призывы познакомиться с „горячими и всегда мокрыми кисками“, начавшие то и дело мелькать среди переписки с клиентами и поставщиками. За ними пошли заманчивые предложения увеличить член за какие-то – всего-то – пару тысяч долларов и блестящие вакансии, которые Лэнсу и во сне не снились. Всё-таки спам – это всегда как сказочный мир, подумал про себя он, перелистывая очередной десяток электронных писем, в нём исполняются все твои заветные мечты и желания, стоит тебе пару раз лениво щёлкнуть мышкой.  
      Письмо, пришедшее в три часа после полудня, не было спамом, да и к деловой переписке не имело никакого отношения, но Лэнс открыл его, даже не задумываясь, и с интересом уставился на лаконичное сообщение на экране. Оно гласило:  
       _Дорогой Лэнс,  
я знаю, что у тебя есть проблема, и я не хочу, чтобы ты оставался с ней один на один. Если ты хочешь помощи и больше не хочешь чувствовать себя одиноким, пожалуйста, будь через два часа в том месте, координаты которого указаны ниже.   
Искренне твой, добрый аноним._  
      После короткого сообщения следовал скриншот места нахождения доброго анонима на картах Гугла. Это было не слишком далеко.  
      Несколько секунд Лэнс колебался между тем, чтобы продолжить обрабатывать заказы, которые прибывали с каждой секундой, или же, забив на всё, врубить порнуху, скачанную вчера с торрентов. Ни первое, ни второе не казалось ему оптимальным решением. Через пять минут он уже знал, что нужно было делать.  
      Через десять минут он уже заводил свой минивэн – просто он знал, что, если останется в офисе ещё на секунду, временная петля затянет его и он больше не сможет выбраться оттуда. Возможно, ему придется переночевать там, а возможно, и провести все выходные.  
      А, может быть, время остановится навсегда, и в мире больше не останется ничего, кроме него, компьютера и сухой деловой переписки.  
      Поэтому уже через десять минут он больше не был в офисе. Он поставил телефон на автоответчик, а его почтовый ящик теперь вместо того, чтобы принимать входящие письма, рассылал автоматические сообщения следующего содержания:  
       _Привет, меня не будет в офисе с трёх часов после полудня. Я не смогу читать ваши письма, но обязательно отвечу вам по возвращении. Поэтому будьте так добры и дождитесь его, а все те, кто особенно нетерпелив и не хочет ждать, могут отправляться в задницу.  
      С наилучшими пожеланиями, Лэнс._  
  
  
  
  
      – Я хочу, чтобы вы открылись, – говорит прекрасная учительница йоги, которую зовут Аллура, – откройтесь перед другими и перед самим собой. Больше никакого страха и стыда. Больше никакого одиночества.  
      Все в комнате внимают ее словам. Парень, похожий на солдата в отставке, ощутимо напрягается. Наверное, он не слишком хочет „открываться“. Подросток-бойскаут втягивает голову в плечи, достает свой громоздкий смартфон, явно импортированный откуда-то из Китая, и начинает вертеть его в руке. Напряжение нарастает. Один только Киану Ривз совершенно спокоен и смотрит на учительницу йоги так равнодушно, будто бы она не перед его носом, а где-то за тысячу километров от него. Лэнс думает, что, в общем-то, не против, чтобы тот открылся перед ним. Во всех смыслах.  
      – Я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас рассказал о своей проблеме, – продолжает учительница йоги, и тут уже даже Лэнс чувствует некоторый дискомфорт. Рассказать о своей проблеме им всем? Ну уж нетушки. – Пусть каждый из вас представится и расскажет всем нам о том, что уже так долго мучает его. Давайте начнём прямо сейчас.  
      Все молчат, что не так уж и удивительно. Вряд ли кто-то из них, получив загадочное электронное письмо и последовав его координатам, ожидал такого. Хотя, если подумать хорошенько, чего они ожидали? Уж точно не супер-приза в несколько миллионов долларов и путёвки на Гавайи с пометкой „Всё включено“.  
      – Как-то стрёмно быть первым, – Лэнс заставляет себя нарушить всеобщую тишину. По лицам других видно, что они абсолютно с ним согласны. Очкарик-бойскаут даже сдавленно поддакивает:  
      – Мне тоже.  
      – Я знаю, – успокаивающе говорит Аллура, – я знаю, мои дорогие друзья. Но вы должны быть мужественными – для того, чтобы открыться перед другими, нужно настоящее мужество.  
      Она обводит взглядом всех присутствующих и останавливается на американском солдате в отставке:  
      – Может быть, ты, Широ, хочешь быть первым?  
      Тот вздыхает. Его руки, лежащие на коленях, сцепляются в замок. Они дрожат.  
      – Привет, я Широ, и я алкоголик.  
      Аллура лучезарно улыбается ему и говорит „Добро пожаловать, Широ“, остальные послушно повторяют за ней, и Лэнс тоже, но он не выдерживает в конце и добавляет:  
      – Серьёзно?!  
      – Серьёзно.  
      Киану Ривз будто пробуждается от своего транса и смотрит на Лэнса. Их глаза встречаются, и Лэнс чувствует, что краснеет. Широ откашливается и продолжает:  
      – Наверное, это звучит банально, но раньше у меня было всё. Собственный дом за городом, хорошая работа, любящая семья.  
      Расскажи чего поновее, раздражённо думает Лэнс. Раньше у него тоже была семья. Теперь они не отвечают даже на его рождественские открытки. Они исключили его из своего мира, словно на нём висит проклятье.  
      Лэнс выразительно подмигивает Киану Ривзу, и на лице того появляется подобие замешательства.  _Детка, ты что, не врубаешься, что тут к чему?_  
      – Я думаю о них каждый день, – с отчётливой грустью говорит Широ, – каждый раз, когда я на улице прохожу мимо девочки-подростка, я думаю: ведь это могла быть моя дочь.  
      При этих словах очкарик на кресле прекращает вертеть в руках свой китайский смартфон, выпрямляется и как-то странно смотрит на Широ. В его глазах цвета лесного ореха запредельная тоска. „Что-то здесь нечисто“, – решает Лэнс, хоть и не может понять, что именно. Он чувствует себя не совсем при деле и продолжает посылать активные сигналы Киану Ривзу, но тот перестаёт смотреть на него и поворачивается к Широ, будто его слезливая история алкоголика-неудачника может быть кому-то интересной.   
      У некоторых бывают проблемы похлеще.  
      – Это становилось хуже с каждым годом. Я становился хуже с каждым годом. Сначала я потерял работу, а потом моя жена подала на развод. Но у меня все ещё было право видеть дочь несколько раз в неделю. Это была моя последняя надежда: я помню, как мы по вечерам строили палатки из стульев и одеял, забирались в них и рассказывали друг другу страшные истории. В общем-то, они были не такие уж и страшные, но моя дочь, как и все девочки в её возрасте, была такой впечатлительной. Нам было хорошо вместе, и иногда я даже забывал, что потерял всё. Но в один из вечеров моя бывшая жена оставила на столе полупустую бутылку джина, и это был последний раз, когда я видел мою дочь.  
      – То есть твоя жена тоже страдала алкоголизмом? – непонимающе спрашивает Лэнс. Он бессознательно пытается привлечь внимание Киану Ривза на себя, но тот всё ещё смотрит на Широ с каким-то неестественным интересом, словно тот объект в ботаническом музее.  
      – Нет, она хотела проверить меня.  
      – А-а. Очень рафинированно.  
      Широ молчит, и Лэнс вдруг понимает, что выставил себя настоящим мудаком. Он не хотел, не собирался этого делать, просто так вышло. Как и то, что случилось два года назад, после чего его мать собственноручно выставила его из дома. Она закрыла дверь прямо перед его носом, и в ее глазах не было ничего, кроме безграничной пустоты. Она больше не узнавала его, словно Лэнс, который был её любимым сыном, погиб при боевых действиях в Ираке, а тот, кто стоял перед ней, был всего лишь незнакомцем.  
Возможно, так оно и было.  
      Лицо Широ имеет характерный тёмно-красный оттенок и после его рассказа Лэнсу думается, что причина этому точно не то, что он каждый вечер проводит в солярии. Ему становится стыдно. Страшно стыдно за свои слова. Потому что, хоть и проблема Широ совсем другого рода, его история такая же печальная, как и история самого Лэнса.  
      – Твоя история тронула меня до глубины души, Широ, – говорит здоровяк, сидящий на диване рядом с Лэнсом. Он кажется искренним, словно лучший друг, проводящий пятничный вечер с тобой в баре и готовый потратить свое драгоценное свободное время на то, чтобы выслушать, как ты размазываешь сопли из-за очередной легкомысленной подружки. Он кажется надёжным.  
      – Мы с тобой, Широ, – присоединяется к нему бойскаут-очкарик, а Киану Ривз внезапно кладет руку на плечо Широ и говорит:  
      – Обычно я стараюсь избегать физического контакта с незнакомыми людьми, но ты выглядишь, как человек, который нуждается в поддержке, а прикосновение к плечу в книгах по психологии трактуется, как один из типичных жестов, которыми люди выражают сочувствие.  
      Лэнсу кажется, что он только что услышал самый сексуальный голос на свете и в то же время самую несусветную чушь, которую только можно сказать человеку нуждающемуся в поддержке. Его бросает в жар.  
      – Если честно, я не совсем понял, что ты сказал, но если ты хотел поддержать меня таким образом, то спасибо, – Широ жалко улыбается, а Киану механически кивает.  
      – Да, это именно то, чего я хотел.  
      Дурдом какой-то. Лэнс думает, что всё, что происходит с ним прямо сейчас, происходит не по-настоящему. Будто бы он и все эти люди вокруг – не настоящие люди, а герои телевизионного сериала. Хорошо, если этот сериал – какая-нибудь романтическая комедия, ведь в романтических комедиях главные герои в конце всегда влюбляются друг в друга и занимаются сексом. Лэнс бы с радостью был главным героем подобной романтической комедии, вот только он знает, что в жизни всё обычно бывает совсем по-другому.  
      В жизни мы никогда не главные герои, главные герои всегда кто-то другой, а мы так, персонажи второго плана, из тех, кто сочувственно похлопывает главных героев по плечу и говорит: „Держись, чувак, всё обязательно наладится. Я и не через такое проходил.“ И пусть герои второго плана действительно проходят через огонь, лёд и медные трубы, никто и никогда им не сочувствует. Все сочувствуют главным героям.  
      Мимика и движения Киану Ривза такие деревянные и невыразительные, будто бы он оживший манекен, только притворяющийся человеком, но его рука лежит на плече Широ, и они смотрят друг на друга, и только одно это заставляет Лэнса сходить с ума от глупой, ничем не обоснованной ревности. Он старается смотреть в другую сторону, например, на то, как легкий ветерок колышет прозрачные занавески за спиной очаровательной Аллуры, но его взгляд неизменно возвращается к этим двоим.   
      Что происходит здесь, чёрт побери?!  
      Лэнс не знает, что именно происходит сейчас, перед его глазами, но зато хорошо знает, что происходит с ним, и от этого у него начинают гореть мочки ушей. Он неловко ёрзает на диване, стараясь сменить позу на более удачную. Не дай бог ещё кто-нибудь заметит.  
      – Я думал, что хуже не бывает, но с того вечера, когда я лишился права проводить время с моей дочерью, я понял, что всё относительно. Я понял, что хуже может стать ещё в сто раз, и так каждый день. Я не знаю, для чего я живу.   
      Широ окидывает присутствующих мутным и жалобным взглядом, а Лэнс царапает ногтями обивку дивана рядом со своим коленом. Как удержаться?  
      – Каждый день похож на другой, – говорит Широ. – Время не идёт вперед, оно не остановилось. Оно движется назад.  
      – А можно мне выйти на минуточку? – спрашивает Лэнс.  
  
  
  
  
      Он дрочит в туалетной кабинке, такой тесной, что его задница упирается в одну стену, а лоб – в прямо противоположную.  
      В кабинке пахнет дезинфицирующим средством для мытья унитазов, но даже этот едкий запах не способен отвлечь Лэнса. Его движения становятся только ещё ожесточённее, и он с наслаждением закрывает глаза.  
      В его воображении Киану Ривз снимает футболку и говорит своим сексуальным неестественным голосом: „Обычно я не делаю такие вещи с кем попало, но ты выглядишь, как человек, которому срочно нужно спустить напряжение, поэтому давай трахнемся прямо сейчас“. Лэнс стонет. Учительница йоги присоединяется к ним, снимает свою тунику и, отклеив полоски пластыря от своих сосков, лепит их на стенки кабинки. Лэнс закусывает нижнюю губу, но сдержаться не получается и он только стонет еще громче.  
      Толчки в собственную ладонь становятся совсем беспорядочными и скользкими, и Лэнс выдыхает с облегчением, прижимаясь щекой к стене кабинки. И пяти минут не прошло. Может, никто не догадается.  
      Он поспешно моет руки, смотрит на свое отражение в зеркале и, состроив жалостливую гримасу, говорит:   
      – Привет, я Лэнс, и у меня стояк двадцать четыре на семь. На всё, что движется.  
      Отражение сладко улыбается ему:  
      – Добро пожаловать, Лэнс.  
      Лэнс истерично хихикает и утыкается лбом в холодное стекло. Такого точно не будет. Размечтался. И если Широ все жалели, в его случае такой номер не прокатит. Ведь он не заслуживает жалости. Ответом будет не „добро пожаловать, Лэнс“, а „твои проблемы, мудак“.  
      Это всегда только его проблемы. Как и тогда, два года назад.  
      Когда Лэнс возвращается в комнату, все примерно сидят на своих местах и ждут его, а Аллура раздает маленькие блюдца с солёным арахисом. Хорошо, что он додумался помыть руки.  
      Лэнс садится на свое место, Аллура протягивает ему блюдце с арахисом и улыбается:  
      – Все хорошо, Лэнс?  
      – Все тип-топ.  
      – Ну тогда мы можем продолжить.  
      Глаза Аллуры большие и понимающие. Лэнса прошибает холодный пот, потому что он осознаёт, что она знает. Ведь это она добрый аноним, а это значит, что она прекрасно знает, чем он занимался в туалете пару минут назад.  
      Лэнс протягивает руку к блюдцу с арахисом, но тут же отдергивает её – в желудке почему-то образуется холодный ком. Киану Ривз смотрит на него в упор. Он смотрит на его руки.   
      Он-то откуда знает?  
      Хотя ладно, пусть знает. Лэнс ухмыляется и, коснувшись кончиками указательного и среднего пальцев своих век, показывает в сторону Киану Ривза.  _Я слежу за тобой, красавчик._  
      – Спасибо за твою историю, Широ, и за твое мужество, – Аллура возвращается на своё место и садится в кресло, подбирая под себя босые ступни. Они такие узкие и аккуратные, что каждая из них могла бы стать отдельным произведением искусства. – Твоя история научила нас сочувствию к ближнему, и я знаю, что ты, как и остальные, ещё не потерял надежду. Пожалуйста, продолжай верить. Твоя жизнь изменится и это произойдёт очень скоро.  
      – Может, ты и права.  
      – Прошу прощения?   
      – Совсем недавно у меня было видение.  
      Вот это поворот, думает Лэнс. И похоже он не один, кто так думает. Очкарик в кресле удивлённо поднимает брови, а здоровяк на диване рядом кажется таким ошеломлённым, что набирает из своего блюдца огромную горсть арахисовых орешков и запускает ее в рот.  
      – Расскажи о своем видении, Широ, – просит Аллура. Прозрачные занавески за её спиной в очередной раз взлетают от лёгкого порыва ветра. Окно в комнате распахнуто настежь и выходит прямо на дорогу. Лэнс неожиданно понимает, что они уже довольно долго в этом доме, но за это время мимо не проехало ни одной машины.  
      – Это было ночью, я словно спал и не спал одновременно, – голос Широ становится глухим, он почти шепчет, – небо было безоблачным, а звёзды такими яркими, будто кто-то натёр их до блеска. В комнате было темно, но за окном был свет – он становился ярче и ярче, и тогда я встал с кровати и подошёл к окну, чтобы посмотреть на то, что происходит. Это был космический корабль…  
      – Ты имеешь в виду, это были марсиане? – ошарашенно спрашивает Лэнс и думает про себя: „Ого, а ты допился до белой горячки, дружище“. Широ качает головой:  
      – Я не знаю, с какой они были планеты. Я не уточнял.  
      – Но это были  _инопланетяне_?  
      – Да, они.  
      Все молчат. Здоровяк на диване рядом с Лэнсом, уже расправившийся со своим блюдечком с арахисом, запускает руку в блюдечко соседа. Очкарик-бойскаут принимается что-то сосредоточенно печатать в своём смартфоне. Взгляд Аллуры становится странным, почти восторженным и, приложив ладонь к груди, она просит:  
      – Пожалуйста, продолжай, Широ. Что произошло потом?  
      – Корабль приземлился прямо в заднем дворе домика, который я снимаю. Он был таким огромным! Я даже не знаю, как он вместился туда. А потом из корабля вышли они. Они были похожи на людей, они выглядели также, как мы с вами, но они не были людьми – я знал это. Я стоял у окна и смотрел на них. И тогда они увидели меня, они двинулись вперёд, пошли в мою сторону… и мне стало страшно.  
      Лэнс переводит глаза на Аллуру – она взволнована, вероятно, истории Широ удалось чем-то этаким задеть ее за живое, и, прижимая ладонь к груди, она выдыхает:  
      – Но тебе не нужно было бояться их, Широ! Они бы не причинили тебе вреда.  
Широ, который, как и Аллура, совершенно очевидно в полном раздрае, хочет возразить, но его опережают, и Лэнс слышит, как очкарик-бойскаут подает голос со своего кресла:  
      – Прости, Аллура, но с научной точки зрения вероятность того, что контакт между земной и инопланетной цивилизацией не будет мирным, огромна.  
      – Пидж…  
      – Широ, можно я задам тебе один вопрос? – вмешивается внезапно в разговор Киану Ривз, и все поворачиваются к нему, – в тот день, когда у тебя было видение, ты употреблял алкоголь?  
      Лэнсу кажется, что он сейчас свалится с дивана от внутреннего смеха. А этот парень не промах. Он не только симпатичный, но и, оказывается, остроумный. В следующий раз, когда Лэнс будет дрочить на него, он обязательно вспомнит эту фразу. Это просто полное попадание!  
      Но Киану Ривз, в отличие от Лэнса, совершенно серьёзен. Он смотрит на Широ в упор и говорит:  
      – Люди с большим содержанием алкоголя в крови склоны к искажённому восприятию реальности.  
      – Я не пил в тот день!  
      Ситуация будто бы выходит из под контроля. Широ кажется смущённым и разозлённым, остальные – взволнованными, и Аллура выставляет руки ладонями вперёд, пытаясь призвать к порядку.  
      – Дорогие друзья, я прошу вас успокоиться! Мы все верим Широ, не так ли? Мы благодарны ему за его историю, но теперь, как мне кажется, настало время выслушать кого-нибудь другого из вас.  
      Лэнс смотрит в пол и чувствует себя школьником, которого вот-вот должны вызвать к доске. Теперь, когда он знает, что проблемы каждого из них совершенно разные, признаться остальным в том, что именно с ним не так, это все равно что раздеться догола и бегать по Таймс-сквер вечером выходного дня.  
      Кто в своем уме будет заниматься таким?  
      – Пидж, я думаю, твоя очередь.  
      Лэнс облегчённо выдыхает и запускает руку в свое блюдечко с арахисом, но там уже кто-то другой. Там чужие липкие и мокрые от слюны пальцы, от прикосновения к которым по телу Лэнсу пробегает волна отвратительной дрожи.  
      – О, сорри, чувак.  
      Сосед-здоровяк нелепо улыбается, а Лэнс несколько раз моргает, изо всех сил стараясь подавить волну тошноты, поднимающуюся откуда-то со дна желудка.  
      Пидж начинает свою историю.


	2. Chapter 2

      – Привет, меня зовут Пидж, и я девушка.  
      Лэнс думает, что он ослышался. Он вытирает соль и арахисовое масло со своих пальцев о джинсы – на них тут же расплывается некрасивое жирное пятно – и с сомнением смотрит на паренька-очкарика. Это такая шутка?  
      – Добро пожаловать, Пидж, – послушным хором повторяют все за Аллурой, и только Лэнс выбивается из него и говорит:  
      – Это какая-то гендерная хрень, в которую мне никогда не врубиться?  
      – Врубись, будь добр.  
      Пидж смотрит на Лэнса с укором и почти злостью, но тот, в отличие от ситуации с Широ, ни чувствует за собой никакой вины. Он правда никогда не врубался в подобную хрень.  
      – Так ты девочка или мальчик?  
      – Я родился в женском теле.  
      – А, понял, – Лэнс закатывает глаза к потолку и думает, что он ничего не понял. А ещё о том, каким может быть тело очкастого паренька под его мешковатой одеждой. Неужели…  _женским_?  
      Пидж начинает казаться ему привлекательным.  
      – Мои родители никогда не говорили мне ни слова, пока мне не исполнилось четырнадцать. Это было переломным моментом.  
      Судорожно вздохнув, Пидж продолжает, тиская в руках свой смартфон. Лэнс всерьёз задумывается о том, каким он (ну или она?) может быть в постели? Быть может даже, всё не так уж и плохо.  
      – У меня есть старший брат, Мэтт, – тихо признается Пидж, – я всегда стремился быть похожим на него, с самого детства, но у меня никогда не получалось – он всегда был лучше, сильнее, умнее… Мне казалось, что он забрал мою собственную жизнь.  
      Пидж стискивает зубы – этот жест страшно нравится Лэнсу. Он страстный, почти волнительный. Он делает из очкарика-зануды совсем другого человека – какого именно человека Лэнс пока не понимает, но этот новый человек вызывает у него восхищение.  
      – Мэтт смеялся надо мной, – сквозь зубы говорит Пидж. Их братско-сестринские отношения с пресловутым Мэттом, очевидно, тот ещё геморрой. Лэнс тихо радуется про себя, что у него с сёстрами такого не было, но тут же вспоминает о том, что не видел никого из своей семьи уже почти два года, и от радости не остается ни следа. – Он постоянно повторял, что я всего лишь девчонка, и мне никогда не стать им, можно и не пытаться. Я обрезал волосы, я стал одеваться, как он, и говорить о себе в мужском роде и тогда со мной что-то произошло. Я больше не был самим собой. Я потерялся в тысяче разных вариаций себя…  
      Лэнс молчит и думает о том, что он, пожалуй, тоже потерялся. Вот так бывает, ты забрёл в незнакомый район и думаешь, что обойдёшься без гугловской навигации, да и прохожих спрашивать неохота – и вот ты идёшь и идёшь вперед, и всё надеешься, что дорога заведёт тебя куда-нибудь. Но куда может завести собственная жизнь? Если блуждать по ней без карты или хотя бы компаса, можно когда-нибудь увидеть, как все твои мечты накрываются медным тазом. Лэнс лучше бы посмотрел на что-нибудь более приятное.  
      – Иногда я задумываюсь о том, что мне нужно было родиться Мэттом, но если бы… если бы это произошло, кем бы тогда родился Мэтт? Может быть, тогда его бы вообще не было на свете. За эти мысли я ненавижу самого себя.  
      Пидж говорит, что ненавидит самого себя, но Лэнсу кажется, что на самом деле тот гораздо больше себя жалеет. Люди, которые жалеют самих себя, выглядят жалко, так думает Лэнс, хоть и понимает, что он сам – тот, кто жалеет себя больше всего. Он тонет в море жалости к себе каждый день и думает: да, это я, парень, который ни на что не годен, вот он, Лэнс МакКлэйн, посмотрите на него хорошенько и запомните его – он самый никчёмный человек, которого вы когда-либо видели в жизни.  
      Ведь если бы это было не так, кто-нибудь из его семьи да ответил бы на его рождественские открытки. Хотя бы на одну.  
      – Мои родители никогда не говорили мне ни слова, но в какой-то момент, мне кажется, они не выдержали, – голос Пиджа вырывает Лэнса из пучины жалости к самому себе. Недолго он там пребывал, – я слышал, как моя мама рыдает по ночам. Один раз я подслушал их разговор с папой, в котором мама только и делала, что повторяла: „Неужели я никогда не увижу своих внуков? Неужели у неё никогда не будет детей? Никогда-никогда?“  
      Атмосфера в комнате становится слишком мрачной, как в ясный теплый день, когда огромное облако накрывает солнце и вокруг в одно мгновение становится прохладно, ветрено и неуютно. Аллура гладит себя по волосам и молчит – от неё сейчас помощи, похоже, не дождёшься, и Лэнс решается разбавить висящую в комнате тишину.  
      – Если ты, хм, девочка, ну, биологически… тогда у тебя бывают эти дни, да? Что ты чувствуешь при этом?  
      – Отчуждение, – без раздумий отвечает Пидж, и Лэнс понимает, что он сделал всё только хуже. Глаза Пиджа становятся какими-то стеклянными, они больше не поглощают свет, а только отражают его, – моё тело будто бы не моё тело больше. Я отделяюсь от него, смотрю на него со стороны и думаю о том, какое оно грязное и мерзкое. И чужое.  
      Лэнс проглатывает свою собственную слюну, и думает о том, что, возможно, вся эта гендерная хрень не такая уж и хрень на самом деле. Вдруг где-то там, далеко-далеко, есть кто-то, кто решает, кем нам родиться – женщиной или мужчиной. Этот кто-то, будто фасовщик на фабрике, распихивает наши души по нашим будущим телам, но что, если он отвлечётся на секундочку? Проверить смс-ку на телефоне, ответить на сообщение в социальных сетях, всего-то делов, но из-за этого – бац – и ты в неправильном теле. Ты теперь бракованный товар.  
      – Пидж, извини, что перебиваю, но мне кажется, что я знаю твоего брата.  
Пидж неодобрительно прищуривается – эта реакция смущает Широ, он выглядит довольно сконфуженно, но все же решается продолжить и осторожно добавляет:  
      – Ну или думаю, что знаю. Твоя фамилия ведь Холт, да? Я иногда замещаю моего соседа на работе, он водитель школьного автобуса, и мне кажется, я часто подвозил Мэтта в школу. Он похож на тебя очень, как близнец.  
      Пидж напрягается всем телом, а смартфон выскальзывает из его пальцев и падает на пол.  
      – Он славный парень, но почему-то я уже давно его не видел. Больше месяца, кажется. Он заболел?  
      Лэнсу определённо не нравится та пауза, которая на пару секунд воцаряется в комнате. Она напоминает ему минуту молчания о погибших при цунами в Малайзии. В эту минуту мёртвые становятся намного ближе, чем нам кажется, и от этого Лэнсу немного не по себе. Он рад, когда Пидж наконец продолжает:  
      – Нет, не заболел. Он пропал. Без следа.  
      – Как это пропал?  
      – Я думаю, его похитили инопланетяне.  
      Зрачки Аллуры резко сужаются, словно сфинктеры, а Лэнс, которого всего передергивает от этого, панически вклинивается в разговор:   
      – Инопланетяне?! Ты имеешь в виду те самые из видения Широ?  
      – Я не знаю,  _какие_ , – огрызается Пидж.  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс всё больше чувствует себя неуютно. Он не может описать это чувство – это просто как будто кто-то прямо сейчас стоит у него за спиной. И дышит ему в основание шеи. Лэнс ёжится, трёт левую щёку о плечо, встряхивается, словно собака после купания в озере, но ощущение никуда не девается. Он отчётливо чувствует чужое дыхание, щекочущее кожу в том месте, где шея соединяется со спиной.   
      Ну дела, думает он, мне кажется, или всё сводится к одному и тому же? Как там говорят,  _все дороги ведут в Рим_? Совсем недавно Лэнс, умирающий от скуки во время того, что его шеф называет работой, прочитал в интернете, что мы не совсем правильно трактуем это выражение. Мы понимаем его образно, как один и тот же результат при разных подходах, а для людей в Средневековье это было буквально. Все транспортные пути действительно сходились на Риме.   
      Очередной повод подумать о том, почему мы, в наше время, всегда всё только усложняем.  
      Лэнсу хотелось бы не заморачиваться и понимать все буквально, воспринимать все так, как оно есть, но это нелегко дается. Если даже и предположить на секунду, что все эти рассказы об инопланетянах правда, если предположить, что в космосе среди безграничного холода, жидкого азота и камней может существовать жизнь, то какое ей вообще дело до Земли? Какое ей дело до одержимого сексом парня, отвергнутого собственной семьей и вкалывающего ежедневно на скучной работе? Вся эта инопланетная шняга – ерунда чистой воды, вот только, с содроганием замечает Лэнс, стоит кому-нибудь упомянуть об этом, как лицо Аллуры меняется.  
      Вот и сейчас она растерялась и, словно преступник, заметающий следы, стремится перевести разговор в другое русло и говорит:  
      – Спасибо, Пидж. Спасибо за твою историю.  
       _Эй, это ведь ещё не конец._  
      – А теперь настало время выслушать кого-нибудь ещё.  
      Это уже слишком заметно. Так заметно, как огромное жирное пятно арахисового масла на его джинсах. Лэнс щурится и смотрит на Аллуру долгим изучающим взглядом, сверлит её глазами, но она игнорирует его внимание и обращается к Киану Ривзу:  
      – Твоя очередь, Кит.  
      Тот согласно кивает с такой серьёзностью, будто бы находится не на собрании жалких неудачников, а на совете директоров Митсубиши.  
      Кит. Кит. Кит-Кит-Кит… Лэнс повторяет про себя это имя, с удовольствием перекатывая его на языке. Если цель Аллуры была отвлечь его от подозрений, у нее это получилось. К чёрту инопланетян!  
      Лэнс смотрит на Кита и внимает каждому его движению, каждому его жесту, тому, как растерянно взлетают его тёмные брови и как он выпрямляет спину, чтобы говорить было легче.  
      – Привет, я Кит Когане, и у меня нет друзей.  
      – Тебе что, шестнадцать?  
      – Нет, мне двадцать один, – такой красивый, но такой странный Кит понимает вопрос Лэнса буквально. А еще интонации его голоса не эмоциональней интонаций голосового ассистента на андроиде.  _Если ты хотел узнать мой биологический возраст, мне двадцать один. Всё верно?_  
      Лэнс вздыхает и, подперев кулаком подбородок, с интересом смотрит на Кита.  _Нет, конечно, это была ирония, но двадцать один – это классно. Мой любимый возраст._  
      Кит обводит всех в комнате вопросительным взглядом и, решив, что может продолжить, говорит:  
      – Мне сложно контактировать с другими людьми. Я часто не понимаю их. То, что они на самом деле имеют в виду. Как это у вас называется – уметь читать между строк? У меня это не выходит.  
      – То есть у тебя какое-то умственное отклонение? – подводит итог Пидж, а Лэнс кидает в его сторону разозлённый взгляд.  _Я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты не называл парня, который мне нравится, умственно отсталым._  
      Несмотря на этот совершенно бессовестный прямой вопрос, Кит остается абсолютно спокойным и только кивает:  
      – Да, можно сказать и так. Еще в раннем детстве врачи обнаружили у меня множественные аномалии структур головного мозга.  
      Все испуганно охают, а Лэнс взволнованно спрашивает:  
      – Это опасно для жизни?  
      – Нет. Я могу прожить с этим до самой старости.  
      Хоть какая-то хорошая новость. Лэнс расслабляется и продолжает внимать ровному, лишённому каких-либо интонаций, но невероятно сексуальному голосу Кита.  
      – У меня полностью отсутствует образное мышление. Я не понимаю метафоры. Я не понимаю большинство видов искусства и концепцию юмора. Я не понимаю, почему другие люди вместо того, чтобы сказать всё так, как оно есть, стремятся к тому, чтобы завуалировать всё, что только можно. Разве это не быстрее и эффективнее – сказать всё прямо?  
      Лэнс зачарованно смотрит на Кита и думает: „Ох, детка, ты и не представляешь, насколько ты прав. Ты абсолютно прав.“ А ещё, хоть и голос Кита примерно такой же выразительный, как голос автоответчика на его телефоне в офисе, Лэнсу кажется, что он видит неприкрытую беспомощность и растерянность в этих тёмных и умопомрачительно красивых глазах, таких красивых, что это уже почти выходит за рамки приличия.  
      Лэнсу становится жаль Кита. Он представляет, насколько это может быть сложно: жить на планете, населённой миллиардами таких же, как ты, людей, и не понимать ни одного из них. Должно быть, это очень тяжело.   
      – Мои родители, я думаю, не совсем довольны тем, что я такой, какой я есть, – монотонно продолжает Кит, – они всегда пытались сделать из меня нормального человека. Хотели, чтобы у меня появились друзья или хотя бы девушка. Поэтому они отказались оплачивать мою учебу в колледже и устроили меня на работу в „Маффинс-энд-бейгелс“, кафе около моего дома, сказав, что работа поможет мне научиться общению с другими людьми…  
      – Какие они добрые, – не удерживается Лэнс, а Кит только равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
      – Я никогда не понимал моих родителей и мне всегда было все равно, что они думали обо мне.  
      – Какой ты добрый.  
      Лэнс думает о жизни без образного мышления. О жизни без музыки, без творчества, без метафор, без смешных шуток, без несмешных шуток. Без самоиронии. Без сарказма. Без первых свиданий с девушками, в которых ты был влюблен больше года и которые бросают тебя через неделю, найдя кого-нибудь получше. Без лучших друзей, которые не приглашают тебя на вечеринку, потому что ты слишком симпатичный и будешь привлекать внимание только на себя. Теперь Лэнс уже не уверен, стоит ли ему жалеть Кита или всё же радоваться за него.  
      – Не знаю, почему мои родители думают, что эта работа научит меня контактировать с другими людьми, – с явным непониманием продолжает Кит, – пока что я научился только тому, что посетители, которые улыбаются тебе и стараются казаться приветливыми, не оставляют почти ничего на чай, в то время, как те, кто смотрит хмуро и не тратит время на любезности, могут оставить очень много.  
      Ухмыльнувшись, Лэнс думает о том, что, если бы его обслуживал такой красивый официант, он бы обязательно дал ему на чай. И не только на чай.   
      – А ещё, – вспоминает Кит, – я понял, что, несмотря на то, что слоган нашего кафе „Ешь и улыбайся“, ещё никто не улыбался оттого, что съел один из наших маффинов. Я наблюдал за посетителями первые несколько дней и потом сказал шефу, что нам стоит сменить наш слоган, на что он спросил: „Почему это?“ Я объяснил ему, что между потреблением в пищу маффинов и улыбкой отсутствует причинно-следственная связь, поэтому нужно сменить слоган на более логичный, на что шеф сказал: „Да, мистер Умник-Заумник, спасибо за ценный совет. Завтра же сменим слоган.“ Но он так и не сменил его. Мне было неприятно оттого, что он не сдержал своего обещания, но я не стал напоминать ему.  
      Лэнс удивляется тому, как можно нести подобную чушь, и при этом оставаться таким сексуальным. Он пытается не думать о сексе, но только думает о нем ещё больше.   
Все-таки его последний раз был давным-давно. Вроде как пять или шесть дней назад. Для Лэнса это целая вечность.  
      Кажется, это было с парнем из ФедЭкс. В первый раз Лэнс встретил его несколько недель назад, когда в офис пришли оригиналы документов от поставщиков.  
      – Вам документы из Гонконга через ФедЭкс. Расписаться здесь, – безразлично и явно торопясь протараторил парень, и Лэнс, пожав плечами, принял документы и поставил свою подпись там, где нужно. У федэксовского курьера были странные волосы – пшенично-золотистые и будто бы немного мелированные, смазливое лицо и колечко в левом ухе.  
      Следующая партия документов пришла через несколько дней, когда Лэнс уже и забыл о том, что курьер показался ему чрезвычайно привлекательным.  
      – Документы из Шанхая, – сказал парень из ФедЭкс и смерил Лэнса внимательным взглядом, – что-то ты не похож на азиата.  
      – Может, потому что я не азиат?  
      Лэнс расписался на карманном компьютере курьера, но тот почему-то не спешил уходить.  
      – На коренного жителя Штатов ты вроде тоже не смахиваешь. Мексиканец?  
      – Кубинец, – машинально ответил Лэнс, удивляясь тому, что парень не отправляется восвояси по своим курьерским делам.  
      – Ага. Фанат Фиделя Кастро, значит?  
      – Можно мне не отвечать на этот вопрос?  
      „Он со мной флиртует“, – запоздало понял Лэнс. Его мозг мгновенно переключился в совсем другой режим и он тут же добавил:  
      – Мой шеф с завтрашнего дня в командировке, а коллега в отпуске. У нас маленькая фирма, поэтому я совсем один в офисе. Так бывает довольно часто.  
      Парень из ФедЭкс как-то странно посмотрел на Лэнса и сказал что-то вроде: „А, ясненько.“   
      Уже через пару дней они предавались горячему сексу на диване из искусственной кожи в комнате для совещаний, за что Лэнс на следующий день чувствовал горькое раскаяние и стыд, но это не помешало ему повторить свидания с курьером из ФедЭкс ещё и ещё.  
      Лэнс смотрит на Кита и думает о том, что он в несколько раз симпатичней парня из ФедЭкс и вообще любого человека, с которым у Лэнса когда-либо был секс. Дисфункция его головного мозга ничуть не мешает его привлекательности, а даже придает ему – Лэнс несколько секунд раздумывает, как это назвать – какую-то  _изюминку_. Лэнс готов заняться с ним сексом прямо сейчас, и это не преувеличение.  
      У него снова встаёт.  
      К счастью, никто не смотрит на его джинсы, внимание остальных приковано к Киту, который продолжает рассказывать свою историю также монотонно и безразлично, как если бы он читал вслух ежегодный отчёт ООН:  
      – Я бы хотел завести друзей, как другие нормальные люди, но у меня не получается – я не знаю почему. Мои коллеги на работе не обижают меня, в отличие от одноклассников в школе, но стоит мне начать говорить, они отворачиваются в сторону и начинают заниматься своими делами. Никто не хочет слушать меня. Даже в детском саду другие дети не хотели со мной общаться, потому что я был не таким, как они. Они дразнили меня и говорили: „Эй, Кит, как там дела у твоих родственников на Марсе? Когда они за тобой прилетят?“ Тогда мне было очень неприятно, но теперь я многое понял и думаю, может они были правы. Даже если на Марсе нет жизни, то, может быть, на другой планете. Я уверен, что я здесь не на своем месте…  
      Широ так неожиданно кладет руку на плечо Кита, что тот даже немного вздрагивает и изумлённо моргает:  
      – Ты, наверное, хочешь поддержать меня?  
      Широ кивает и тепло улыбается.  
      – Я знаю, что тебе тяжело, парень, но ты неправ. Я видел инопланетян и могу сказать, что ты точно не один из них. Ты – один из нас. Ты принадлежишь Земле, Кит.  
      Лэнс снова ощущает ревность. Раздражение и зависть. А ещё его яйца, кажется, ещё немного и лопнут, взорвутся от напряжения, поэтому он несмело поднимает руку и говорит, привлекая внимание остальных на себя:  
      – Как насчёт небольшой паузы?   
  
  
  
  
      На этот раз уединение в туалете не приносит Лэнсу никакого удовольствия. Он кончает достаточно быстро, совсем как в прошлый раз, но вместо приятной истомы по телу разливается чувство неудовлетворённости.   
      Вымыв руки, он какое-то время застывает на месте, смотрит на свою ладонь и чувствует отвращение. Отвращение и усталость.   
      В средней школе, вспоминает Лэнс, один из его одноклассников распустил слух, что от постоянной мастурбации можно ослепнуть. Он рассказал всем, что прочитал это в одном из ежемесячных научных журналов, которые абонировал его отец. Лэнс только посмеялся над ним и сказал, что это всё вранье, но, когда он пришел домой и заглянул в зеркало, ему почудилось, что он больше не различает черты своего собственного лица. Всё расплывалось.  
      Лэнс хорошо помнит, как испугался тогда и как пытался удержаться от того, чтобы удовлетворять самого себя несколько раз на дню. Правда, длилось его воздержание не больше трёх дней, и потом всё пошло по новой. Тогда Лэнс думал, что лучше уж ослепнуть, чем сдерживать себя так долго.  
      Сейчас Лэнс, конечно, не боится ослепнуть, но знает, что оттого, что он делает это так часто, это перестаёт быть чем-то приятным и превращается в рутину. В тягостную обязанность. Это теперь для него так же, как дышать, ложиться спать по вечерам и чистить зубы перед сном. Никакого удовольствия.  
      Выйдя из туалета, Лэнс оглядывается по сторонам – коридор, в котором он находится, такой же нейтральный и чистый, как приёмная частной психиатрической больницы. Интересно, что это за место вообще такое? На стенах плакаты на каком-то непонятном языке – Лэнс внимательно приглядывается к закорючкам на бумаге – наверное, арабский. Может, красивая учительница йоги по имени Аллура увлекается культурой Ближнего востока. Что ж, вполне себе нормальное увлечение, уж точно получше незащищённого секса с первыми встречными и отчаянной дрочки, когда никого нет поблизости.  
      Лэнс минует Широ и Пиджа – они стоят в коридоре и тихо переговариваются о чём-то, будто близкие знакомые. Чуть поодаль стоит здоровяк с его дивана – он использует паузу для того, чтобы перекусить шоколадным батончиком „Милки Вэй Криспи Роллс“, и Лэнс спрашивает, где он его взял. Здоровяк дружелюбно указывает куда-то влево и объясняет, что там, в небольшой нише, есть парочка автоматов с шоколадками и кофе. Лэнс без каких-либо раздумий берет курс в указанную ему сторону.  
      Возле автомата с кофе стоит Кит. Он неподвижен и внимательно наблюдает за тем, как молочная пена стекает в пластиковый стаканчик, словно учёный, проводящий один из самых важных опытов в своей научной карьере. Лэнс собирается подойти к нему, спросить у него: „Как дела?“ или что-нибудь в этом роде, но неожиданно понимает, что не может. Кит всё ещё стоит перед автоматом с кофе, а Лэнс стоит перед ним и чувствует, что робеет так, будто бы он в седьмом классе и собирается спросить симпатичную девушку с параллели, пойдёт ли она с ним на свидание в субботу.  
      Сердце Лэнса начинает биться с сумасшедшей быстротой, отчего кровь приливает не только к щекам, но и к остальным частям тела. Кончики его пальцев теплеют и становятся мокрыми. Лэнс уже давно не ощущал подобного – в голове проносится куча разных мыслей за одну долю секунды. Он снова вспоминает среднюю школу и свою первую девушку, в которую был влюблён. Она была такой же красивой, как и Кит, и, вероятно, такой же наивной. „Слишком чистой для этого мира“, любили издевательски приговаривать тогдашние друзья Лэнса. Он же был по-настоящему влюблен в неё, но через несколько недель всё равно переспал с кем-то, чьего имени он потом даже не мог вспомнить, на одной из вечеринок. Конечно же, она узнала об этом уже на следующий день.  
      Кит охватывает своими красивыми длинными пальцами пластиковый стаканчик и вытягивает его автомата – это по какой-то необъяснимой причине приводит Лэнса в чувства. Все еще замирая внутри, но уже собравшись с мыслями, он прислоняется плечом к автомату, преграждая Киту дорогу, и, как ему хочется думать, нагло, но на самом деле довольно вымученно улыбается:  
      – Хэй, Кит, хочешь… я стану твоим другом?  
      Это ещё что за дрянной подкат? Самый дрянной из всех подкатов на свете. Лэнс продолжает энергично выдавливать из себя улыбку, а Кит только удивлённо моргает и через пару секунд, когда его мозг окончательно переваривает информацию, несколько растерянно возражает:  
      – Разве люди обычно не становятся друзьями, когда их объединяют общие интересы? Или принадлежность к какой-то организации или социальному институту?   
      – Думаю, это необязательное условие, – находится Лэнс. Кит так близко, что мозг Лэнса начинает работать в утроенном режиме, обрабатывая три возможных сценария: возвратиться обратно в комнату к Аллуре, продолжить разговор или просто взять и поцеловать этого дико красивого, но дико заторможенного парня и дать ему понять, что здесь вообще к чему. Лэнс склоняется ко второму варианту и повторяет осторожно:  
      – Это необязательно.  
      – Но друзья обычно хорошо знают друг друга, – упрямо продолжает Кит, доводя Лэнса практически до белого каления, – а мы почти ничего не знаем друг о друге. Ты знаешь об аномалиях в структурах моего головного мозга и о том, что у меня из-за этого нет друзей, а я знаю только, что тебя зовут Лэнс.   
      – Ну вот, это уже хорошее начало.  
      Кит, кажется, всё ещё не слишком уверен в правильности доводов Лэнса, и тот решает пойти в наступление, предлагая:  
      – Мы можем узнать друг друга поближе, если ты хочешь. Давай, я куплю тебе капучино, и мы поболтаем немного?  
      – Но я уже купил себе капучино. У меня с детства слабая непереносимость лактозы, поэтому я могу потреблять молочные продукты только в ограниченном количестве…  
      – Ладно-ладно, тогда я просто куплю себе кофе. Но мы всё равно поболтаем друг с другом, идёт?  
      Кит согласно кивает, а Лэнс облегченно выдыхает. Он настолько измотан этим коротким разговором, будто бы только что пробежал пятикилометровый марафон, и ему необходимо отдышаться. Общаться с этим парнем почти так же тяжело, как защищать дипломную по практической психологии, а Лэнс даже и до второго года колледжа не добрался. В чём, правда, больше виноват семейный конфликт, чем его умственные способности. Он уверен, что может заставить свои мозговые извилины работать, если нужно.  
      Вытащив из автомата пластиковый стаканчик, Лэнс делает глоток кофе, обжигает себе всё нёбо, чертыхается про себя и снова поворачивается к Киту.  
      – Вот что бы ты хотел обо мне узнать? Спрашивай всё, что угодно, не стесняйся. Друзья могут говорить друг с другом обо всём.  
      – Обо всём? – с задумчивостью переспрашивает Кит. – Ну хорошо, тогда я бы хотел узнать, почему у тебя сегодня постоянно эрекция? Ты, может быть, съел что-нибудь не то?   
      Лэнс эффектно выплёвывает кофе, который он только что набрал в рот, частично на автомат и частично на пол перед своими ногами. Там мгновенно образуется неприглядная коричневая лужица, и Кит, который явно искренне не понимает, чем мог вызвать подобную реакцию, делает несколько шагов назад.  
      – Это… ну… – испуганно лепечет Лэнс, – нет, я ничего такого сегодня не ел... Я просто… это просто…  
      – Значит у тебя всегда так?   
      Кит смотрит на своего собеседника в ожидании ответа, немного склонив голову на бок, и это делает его настолько милым, что Лэнс не выдерживает. Это просто выше его сил, и он решает: сейчас или никогда, и спрашивает у оторопевшего Кита:  
      – А ты когда-нибудь целовался?  
  
  
  
  
      Губы Кита тёплые и влажные, а на вкус будто капучино с двойным сахаром, и Лэнс чувствует себя почти на седьмом небе. Ну, если и не на нём, то хотя бы как в длительном хорошо оплачиваемом отпуске где-нибудь на Гавайских островах, когда ты лежишь себе на солнышке и думаешь, что в кои-то веки – в кои-то веки всё происходит именно так, как тебе хочется. Не больше и не меньше.  
      Лэнсу кажется, что за этот короткий поцелуй они стали намного ближе друг к другу. По крайней мере, Кит больше не похож на живого робота или на парня с другой планеты – когда они наконец отстраняются друг от друга, он вполне себе по-человечески взволнован. Его глаза отчётливо блестят, губы приоткрыты и дрожат, и он выдыхает немного эмоциональнее, чем обычно:  
      – Поцелуи… это то, чем друзья обычно занимается друг с другом?  
      – Э-э, нет. Не совсем, – уклончиво отвечает Лэнс. Он и сам взволнован так, что говорить сложно, – если они, конечно… не в какой-нибудь голливудской комедии, вроде „Секса по дружбе“.  
      – Я не смотрел этот фильм. Ты думаешь, мне нужно посмотреть его?  
      – Нет… Просто забудь об этом.  
      Кит все ещё непонимающе разводит плечами, а Лэнсу вдруг становится немного нехорошо. Может, он не выспался и устал, может, у него легкое несварение желудка, а может, он просто влюбился. Влюбился в парня с дисфункцией головного мозга, для которого концепция отношений примерно такая же далекая и непонятная, как для Лэнса закон радиоактивного распада. Он с ужасом гонит эту мысль от себя прочь.  
      Это не так уж и легко, ведь они всё ещё в объятиях друг друга, и Кит такой красивый, что Лэнс не может удержаться от того, чтобы коснуться его лица. Он касается пальцами его левой щеки, гладит её, отчего Кит невольно зажмуривается, но не отодвигается в сторону, позволяя кончикам пальцев Лэнса беспрепятственно исследовать свои губы, подбородок и шею. По выражению его лица не совсем понятно, нравится ему это или же он просто терпит и позволяет делать это с собой, как собака, которую хозяин излишне рьяно треплет за ухом.  
      На Лэнса накатывает необъяснимый прилив нежности и слабости. Он уже знает, что проиграл, и та часть головного мозга, которая отвечает за влюблённость, за героиновую зависимость и вообще за все глупости, которые мы совершаем в жизни, активируется и начинает отчаянно вырабатывать допамин и отравлять им остальные участки мозга. Лэнс понимает, что катится в пропасть и дна этой пропасти не видно, но это почему-то не слишком заботит его.  
      Единственное, что заботит его в этот момент, это тёплая шея Кита, в которую он незамедлительно утыкается кончиком носа, которую он лихорадочно целует и даже облизывает, до тех пор, пока голос Кита не отрывает его от этого невообразимо приятного занятья:  
      – Я всё-таки думаю, что то, что мы делаем прямо сейчас, это не то, что друзья обычно делают друг с другом.   
      – Ты прав, – раздосадовано сдается Лэнс. Он немного отодвигается от Кита, всего-то на пару сантиметров, чтобы заглянуть в его расширенные и немного затуманенные глаза, и спрашивает хрипло:  
      – Тогда может просто станешь моим парнем?  
      – Можно я подумаю над этим немного? – взвешенно отвечает Кит.  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнсу нравится, что Кит действительно думает над его вопросом. Он явно из тех, кто для того, чтобы обдумать что-то, уходит полностью в себя, и сейчас он сидит на противоположном диване и его брови немного сдвинуты, а в его голове явно происходят сложнейшие мыслительные процессы, о которых Лэнс не имеет никакого представления. Как, впрочем, и о их результате.  
      Он страшно взволнован и, поймав мимолетный взгляд Кита, тут же пытается расшифровать его. Это уже „да“? Или пока „я ещё не знаю“?   
      Пидж, сидящий на кресле рядом, замечает их красноречивый обмен взглядами и едко интересуется:  
      – Чем это вы оба занимались на перерыве за автоматом с кофе?  
      – Мы оба? – Лэнс делает над собой огромное усилие и притворяется непонимающим.  
      – Ты и парень с планеты маффинов.  
      Лэнс раздражённо крутит пальцем у виска, отворачивается в другую сторону и думает о том, какими мерзкими всё-таки бывают тинэйджеры. Им кажется, что весь мир вращается только вокруг них. А если этого не происходит, они разозлены и начинают выдумывать себе всяческие проблемы, вроде принадлежности к субкультурам, попыток суицида и гендерной неопределенности. Всё это на самом деле одно и тоже, и пусть названия совершенно разные, в основе всегда одно – подростковая фрустрация. Лэнс счастлив, что уже вышел из этого возраста, поэтому он перестает злиться на Пидж и только подмигивает ему, оттопыривая большой палец в сторону Широ:  
      – Напомни-ка ещё раз, сколько лет твоему новому другу?  
      Пидж мгновенно вспыхивает – он довольно бледный, и поэтому не только его щеки, но и мочки его ушей и даже шея приобретают нежно-розовый оттенок.   
      – Ты извращенец.  
      – Как скажешь, золотце.  
      Пидж изображает рвотный позыв, а Лэнс демонстративно разводит руками. Их короткая перепалка привлекает внимание остальных, в том числе и Аллуры, которая тут же пытается призвать всех к порядку. Её голос властно ложится на возбуждённый гул, стоящий в комнате, и перекрывает его:  
      – Я рада, что этот перерыв прошёл для вас с пользой и вы смогли стать немного ближе друг к другу. Это важно, потому что, как, думаю, каждый из вас уже давно понял, между вами пятью существует определённая связь, которая становится крепче с каждой секундой. Мы уже выслушали истории троих из вас, и теперь настало время выслушать остальных.  
      Аллура хоть и чарующе улыбается, то, что она говорит, звучит ещё страннее, чем всё, произнесённое в комнате до этого, и Лэнс непроизвольно напрягается и думает про себя: „Связь? Какая такая связь?“  
      Он поднимает голову и встречается глазами с Китом, на которого выступление Аллуры явно произвело большое впечатление. Может, он даже уже принял свое решение и собирается наконец укрепить их „связь“ ещё больше. Ещё ближе и интимнее. Хорошо бы, если так.  
      Лэнс настолько увлечен обменом взглядами с Китом, что даже пропускает, что, собственно, происходит, и приходит в себя только тогда, как здоровяк на диване рядом начинает говорить:  
      – Привет всем, я Ханк, и у меня зависимость от еды.  
      – Добро пожаловать, Ханк.  
      Что ещё за зависимость от еды? Лэнс сразу думает о булимии и о том, что здоровяк на диване рядом не очень-то напоминает ему Кэсси из „Молокососов“. Какие там еще бывают нарушения пищевого поведения? Анорексия? Компульсивное переедание?  
      Лэнс впервые за всё время пребывания в комнате внимательно смотрит на Ханка и пытается понять, что он такой за человек. Вроде бы, неплохой. Он не из тех, думает Лэнс, кого можно назвать высокомерным или вредным, а скорее из тех, про кого обычно говорят: „Этот парень к тебе со всей душой“. Лэнс смотрит на здоровяка довольно долго и под конец делает неожиданный для себя вывод: они, возможно, могли бы стать хорошими друзьями.  
      Нет, Лэнсу тоже не шестнадцать, и он не страдает от недостатка общения и не особенно заморачивается на том, что число его друзей после того, как он бросил колледж, постепенно движется по направлению к огромной жирной цифре ноль. Не заморачивается именно потому, что он сам делает всё для того, чтобы это происходило именно так.  
      Живое общение со всякими разными людьми – особенно мало-мальски привлекательными – вредит ему, так Лэнс решил уже давно. Именно поэтому, после того, как мать выставила его за порог, он переехал в однокомнатную квартирку в доме, где его соседи либо дряхлые старики, либо призраки, о существовании которых говорят лишь имена на почтовых ящиках. Он специально устроился на работу в небольшую фирму, где его единственное общество – это только шеф – плотный китаец, возраст которого перевалил за пятый десяток, и коллега – нелюдимый парень с кожным раздражением на лице, пренебрегающий элементарной гигиеной полости рта. Лэнс не может думать о сексе с ним, когда он находится с ним в одной комнате, всё о чём, он думает в этот момент – это как бы поскорее выйти оттуда или хотя бы открыть окно.  
      Лэнсу кажется, что, наверняка, было бы проще завести друзей по переписке, но единственные, с кем он активно ведет переписку – это клиенты и поставщики. Он так часто переписывается с ними, что иногда даже представляет, что он и все эти люди с самых разных концов света в самом деле друзья, хорошо ладят друг с другом и у них куча общего. Иногда он даже срывается и вместо того, чтобы написать очередному клиенту что-то вроде:  _Дорогой Тим, в приложении к этому письму ты найдешь квитанцию номер 3445. Пожалуйста оплати ее до указанного срока_ , пишет:  _Дорогой Тим, погода сегодня просто кошмар, а мое настроение – и того хуже. Как насчет того, чтобы заказать пиццу и смотреть весь вечер сериалы по кабельному телевидению?_  Разумеется, Лэнс тут же стирает это сообщение и отсылает клиенту предыдущую версию, но после этого у него всё равно немного теплеет на душе.  
      У него почему-то теплеет на душе и сейчас, когда он смотрит на здоровяка, сидящего рядом с ним на диване, и на то, как тот обращается к каждому   
из присутствующих со своей историей. Ханк рассказывает:  
      – Еда всегда занимала в моей жизни особенное место. Ещё с самого детства я любил готовить и уже в пятнадцать лет знал о еде всё. Я изучил кухню каждого из народов мира и могу уже через несколько секунд назвать ингредиенты любого блюда, только попробовав его. Я могу говорить о еде днями и ночами – я знаю о еде всё. Я перепробовал, наверное, уже больше половины блюд, существующих на земле, но моим любимым блюдом всё равно останется чили…  
      – Чили кон карне? – уточняет Лэнс.  
      – Он самый.  
      Ханк счастливо улыбается, и Лэнс невольно думает: „Ну и чудеса. Это ведь и мое любимое блюдо“. Остальные, кажется, будто бы тоже немного заражаются позитивной энергией, исходящей от Ханка, и начинают переглядываться друг с другом, и Широ даже вставляет:  
      – Я тоже часто готовлю себе чили. Это, наверно, самое простое блюдо в мире – побросал всё в сковородку, залил томатным соусом и готово.   
      Лэнс мысленно соглашается с Широ – вот только он ещё всегда добавляет туда начос. Какой же чили без начос.  
      – Это очень здорово, что ты так хорошо разбираешься в еде, Ханк, – с поощрением продолжает Широ, – я не думаю, что это что-то, чего нужно стыдиться или из-за чего нужно ломать голову.  
      Сейчас Широ говорит совсем как отец Лэнса – раньше, когда Лэнс был еще ребенком, отец часто клал свою широкую шершавую ладонь на его голову и, тепло улыбаясь, говорил что-то подобное, и его голос звучал ласково и успокаивающе.  
Лэнс всё ещё втайне надеется, что отец когда-нибудь ответит на его рождественские открытки – может, он собирался и просто забыл об этом. Так бывает. Когда-нибудь он вспомнит, спохватится и, когда Лэнс в следующий раз откроет свой почтовый ящик, ворох открыток с ответами высыплется на него, прямо как праздничное конфетти.  
      – Я тоже так раньше думал, Широ, – отвечает Ханк и его лицо искажается, словно от физической боли, – но в какой-то момент всё пошло не так. В какой-то момент я стал настолько хорошо понимать вкусовые оттенки и научился настолько хорошо смешивать их, что вкус моей еды перешел границы человеческого понимания. Люди, которые пробовали мою еду, стали делать странное лицо и говорить, что то, что я приготовил, невозможно есть. Я всё ещё пытался готовить дальше, я хотел делать остальных счастливыми своей едой, но больше никто не мог понять ее вкуса. Так я стал одиноким – люди больше не понимали мою еду, а я – больше не понимал их. Еда – единственное, что у меня есть.  
      Лицо Ханка болезненно кривится и Лэнсу очень хочется поддержать его, но он не находит слов. Пока он мучается над тем, что бы такого сказать, чтобы выразить Ханку свое сочувствие, Кит, молчавший все это время, вдруг говорит:  
      – Я понимаю тебя.  
      Все с удивлением поворачиваются к нему. Лэнс чувствует, как его сердце снова начинает биться немного быстрее. Меньше всего на свете он ожидал, что Кит сейчас скажет что-то, но тот действительно вмешивается в разговор, и Лэнс смотрит на него и думает с восторгом: „Он необыкновенный. Он такой непредсказуемый“.  
      – Правда? – с явным облегчением спрашивает Ханк и Кит кивает:  
      – Правда. Я тоже считаю, что еду понять гораздо легче, чем людей. У еды есть своя функция – поддерживать наше существование, насыщая наше тело питательными веществами, витаминами и минералами, кроме того, она вкусная, и её внешний вид и форма бывает очень приятной. За всё время работы в нашем кафе я понял, что люблю наши маффины гораздо больше, чем наших посетителей.  
      По лицу Ханка видно, что он не совсем понял, что Кит хотел всем этим сказать, но он все равно выглядит растроганным и говорит:  
      – Спасибо тебе, Кит. Большое тебе спасибо. Я с удовольствием испеку маффины для тебя, если ты хочешь.  
      – А я с удовольствием попробую твои маффины.  
      Лэнсу совсем не нравится, что разговор заходит в неправильное русло. В его мыслях он уже давно единственный, кто имеет право печь маффины для Кита. По правде говоря, он не умеет их печь, но ради Кита – ради него – он готов научится этому.  
Нахмурившись, Лэнс бросает на Кита предупреждающий взгляд, но тот не обращает на него никакого внимания и смотрит только на Ханка – тот же, подбодрённый поддержкой, воодушевлённо добавляет:  
      – Спасибо вам всем. С вами я чувствую себя немного лучше – мне кажется, я могу доверять вам.  
      – Ты можешь доверять нам, – убежденно говорит Широ и Пидж кивает в такт его словам. Эти двое уж очень сдружились за такое короткое время – Лэнс не успевает задуматься над этим вопросом, как Ханк прибавляет:  
      – Не так давно, когда я после ужина, как и всегда, вышел прогуляться в парке, со мной произошло что-то странное. Я никому не рассказывал об этом, но чувствую, что могу поделиться этим с вами, и вы поймёте. В тот вечер небо было чистым, а луна огромной и желтой – я смотрел на нее и размышлял о том, что она похожа на гигантский французский блинчик, приготовленный кем-то очень умелым, и поэтому тоненький, как кружево, и идеальной формы. Пока я смотрел на луну и думал об этом, что-то упало на меня сверху и больно ударило меня по лбу. Я поднял это с земли – это был кусок камня – и попытался рассмотреть его в лунном свете. Чем больше я смотрел на него, тем больше я понимал – он был не с нашей планеты. И он был ещё теплым.  
      – Наверное, это просто был кусок метеорита, – предполагает Пидж. Он со своим подростковым скепсисом выглядит не слишком впечатлённым рассказом Ханка. Подумаешь, кусок метеорита тебе на голову упал, теперь-то что?  _Такое случается сплошь и рядом._  
      – Да, возможно, это кусок метеорита, но он не совсем обычный, – возражает Ханк. Он вытаскивает что-то из кармана своих брюк и гордо демонстрирует это всем присутствующим на вытянутой вперед руке. Лэнс чувствует, как внутри него снова зарождается неприятное ощущение тревоги – кусок тёмного, похожего на засохшую лаву, камня едва заметно светится.   
      – Я надеюсь, эта штука не радиоактивна! – испуганно выдыхает Лэнс, отодвигаясь на самый отдалённый участок дивана, – я надеюсь, ты знал, что ты делал, когда притащил её сюда…  
      – Не бойся, я проверял его счётчиком Гейгера, – Ханк с такой любовью смотрит на свой камень, словно это его новорожденный ребенок, – и светиться он начал только здесь. В этом здании.  
      Лэнс невротично вздрагивает. Чувство того, что кто-то дышит ему в шею, возвращается.   
      – А вот это уже очень подозрительно, – будто бы вторит его мыслям Пидж и Широ присоединяется к ней:  
      – Да, с чего бы твоему камню начинать светиться именно  _здесь_?


	3. Chapter 3

      Почему Лэнс уже знал, что так будет?  
      У него никогда не была развита интуиция, и о том, что люди обычно называют „шестым чувством“, он не имеет никакого представления, но откуда-то он знает, что после того, как Широ задаст свой вопрос, в комнате воцарится напряжённая тишина. В этой тишине все будут переглядываться друг с другом, и в их встревоженных взглядах будет читаться одно и то же.  
      Ещё он знает, что в какой-то момент тишину обязательно нарушит Аллура – спокойная и прекрасная, будто древнегреческая богиня – и она обязательно скажет:  
      – Мои дорогие друзья, я прошу вас успокоиться. Я знаю, что вы сбиты с толку всеми этими вопросами. Вопросами, на которые вы не можете найти ответы, но скоро всё разрешится само собой – это естественный ход вещей. Я прошу вас всех успокоиться и не торопить события.  
      Аллура выпрямится в своем кресле, потянется, будто сонная сиамская кошка, излишне гибко изогнув спину, так гибко, что это почти выйдет за пределы человеческих возможностей, и скажет:  
      – Мы ведь ещё не выслушали всех. Эта встреча основана на взаимном понимании и взаимной поддержке, поэтому я прошу вас отнестись с уважением к своим товарищам по несчастью. Каждый из вас имеет право выговориться и открыть свою душу перед всеми нами, и теперь очередь последнего из вас сделать это.   
      Аллура скажет всё это и будет улыбаться так обворожительно, что Широ только сконфуженно уставится на неё и не найдет больше слов, Пидж растеряется, Ханк будет нелепо улыбаться ей в ответ, а Кит недоуменно хлопать глазами. И откуда только Лэнс уже знал, что всё будет именно так?!  
      И именно потому, что он знает, что Аллура без проблем повернет всё происходящее в ту сторону, в которую ей нужно, именно поэтому сейчас Лэнс хмурится, молчит и думает: „Ага, аж два раза“. Он думает о том, что не собирается идти на поводу у Аллуры, потому что он раскусил её, раскусил ещё час назад, и она не дождётся того, чтобы он начал изливать душу перед этой странной компанией. Аж два раза. Лэнс не идиот, он не идиот и ещё никогда не позволял навешать себе на уши лапши.  
      Так думает Лэнс, но Аллура продолжает улыбаться и мягко и проницательно смотреть на него. Она даже наклоняется немного вперёд, и вырез туники обнажает выпуклости её груди. Лэнс видит всё.  
      Это нечестно, проносится у него в голове, в то время как всё его тело приятно слабеет. Нечестно использовать слабости других. Нечестно играть не по правилам. Это как в футболе забить мяч в ворота, находясь офсайд. Или как обыграть в „Скраббс“ десятилетнего ребенка. Это всё грязные уловки.  
      Но Аллура прибегает к ним – она пользуется ими по полной. Наклонившись вперёд и демонстрируя заворожённому Лэнсу две идеальные с любого ракурса груди, она говорит:  
      – Дорогой мой Лэнс, вот и пришла твоя очередь. Пожалуйста, не закрывайся в себе, не держи то, что мучает тебя, внутри. Откройся перед нами всеми, и ты увидишь, что тебе станет легче.  
      – Я всё-таки лучше… – Лэнс сглатывает слюну и понимает, что забыл, что вообще собирался сказать. Обнажённое тело, пусть даже его маленький кусочек, действует на Лэнса гипнотически. Мысли разбегаются, а джинсы становятся неудобными, но он не может больше сбежать в туалетную кабинку. Краем сознания он понимает, что, кажется, собирается сделать именно то, что хочет Аллура. Она ласково подбадривает его:  
      – Ты не должен чувствовать стыд, это неправильно. Здесь нет никого, кого бы ты мог стыдиться. Каждый в этой комнате будет рад выслушать твою историю. Так ведь, Кит?  
      Лэнса передёргивает так, словно кто-то решил использовать его тело как проводник для высоковольтного тока. Он сцепляет пальцы в замок – крепко-крепко, до такой степени, что их костяшки белеют, смотрит в пол и слышит голос, который, как ему кажется, он способен теперь узнать из тысячи других:  
      – Да, это так. Я хочу узнать о тебе больше, Лэнс.  
      – Спасибо за поддержку, Кит. Очень надеюсь, что Лэнс сможет преодолеть себя и открыться перед всеми нами. На самом деле это не так уж и сложно.  
      Лэнс чувствует себя больным и побеждённым. Сломленным – он больше не может сопротивляться. Да и не хочет.  
      Смущённо подняв глаза на всех, он тихо произносит:  
      – Привет, я Лэнс, и у меня… у меня зависимость от секса.  
      – Добро пожаловать, Лэнс.  
      Нестройный хор голосов, повторяющий эту бессмысленную фразу за Аллурой, только подталкивает Лэнса к дальнейшим действиям. Говорить становится намного легче, и он криво улыбается:  
      – Это не настолько приятно, как это может казаться. Точнее, нет, это совсем не приятно, а моя жизнь похожа на кошмар, потому что любой, абсолютно любой человек, если он, конечно, более-менее нормально выглядит и обеспокоен личной гигиеной, для меня сексуальный объект.  
      Произнося это, Лэнс обводит всех присутствующих в комнате внимательным взглядом, но в их глазах только непонимание и растерянность, поэтому он с нажимом, с отчаянием и остервенением продолжает:  
      – Каждый из вас подойдёт. Мне плевать на ваш пол, возраст, рост и вес. Мне плевать на расовые различия, на религиозные предпочтения, на то, что вы любите есть на завтрак, какие книги вы читаете и о чём больше всего любите говорить. Я могу запрыгнуть в койку с первым встречным, даже если знаю его всего пару минут, и делаю это довольно часто. Вы все для меня сексуальные объекты и больше ничего. Возможно, кто-то больше, кто-то меньше. Извини, Кит.  
      Глаза Кита безгранично тёмные и такие спокойные, словно море в штиль, но его плечи вздрагивают. Лэнс отчётливо видит это и знает, что теперь ему ничего не остаётся, как только продолжить.   
      – Я хочу постоянно, – говорит он и его голос становится хриплым, будто сейчас раннее утро и он только выбрался из постели, – слишком часто, чтобы поддерживать нормальные отношения. Да и вряд ли моего партнёра устроило бы то, что он у меня не один. То, что я могу улыбнуться девушке в кафе, делающей мне кофе, и в тот же вечер оказаться с ней в постели. На улице я стараюсь смотреть не на прохожих, а себе под ноги. Я чувствую себя ужасно в толпе. Я не могу заводить друзей, раньше мог, теперь не могу и этого. И да – моя семья меня ненавидит. Для них меня больше не существует.  
      Лэнс сутулится, делает глубокий вдох и выдох. Он вспоминает нелепую дыхательную гимнастику, которую когда-то нашёл в интернете на сайте для буддистских практик. Она должна была очистить его сознание от всех мыслей – от всех страхов, всех надежд, всех  _желаний_. Лэнс очень надеялся на неё, но она попросту не сработала тогда, когда было нужно. Наверное, он действительно проклят в каком-то смысле.  
      – Это было два года назад, может, чуть больше, я не помню. Широ, ты, кажется, говорил о времени? Что оно не идёт вперед, не остановилось, а идёт назад? Так вот, для меня его просто больше нет. Времени нет, я забыл, что это такое, я просто застрял где-то, где времени не существует, и никто не может ко мне проникнуть. Наверное, это что-то вроде временной петли, в которой один и тот же день повторяется несчётное количество раз. Два года назад я всё ещё мог с собой бороться, сейчас – нет. Больше нет.  
      – Вот только не надо драматизировать, – закатывает глаза Пидж, хотя по его лицу видно, что он, в целом, не очень-то уверен в собственной правоте. Брови Широ укоризненно поднимаются, и Пидж тут же пристыженно отводит взгляд в сторону и бурчит:  
      – Скажи лучше уже наконец, что там у тебя два года назад случилось.  
      – Я переспал со своей двоюродной сестрой.  
      Лэнс не смотрит на остальных, он сразу знает – так лучше. Он не хочет осуждения, он сыт им по горло. Он не хочет видеть растерянность в тёмных глазах Кита, который, возможно, наконец-таки начинает понимать что-то. Лэнс не хочет видеть разочарование в этих красивых глазах и поэтому смотрит на свои собственные сцепленные в замок до боли пальцы, продолжая:  
      – Я до сих пор не знаю, как мне относиться к этому, но это случилось. Это случилось и потом, когда я смотрел в глаза остальным из моей семьи, я не видел больше ничего, кроме презрения. И страха. Я не мог объяснить им, что это сильнее меня, что это грёбанная болезнь, что это  _психическое расстройство_ , никто даже и не стал меня слушать. Я превратился в чудовище. Но я думаю, так лучше – так лучше, что моя мать выставила меня за порог, потому что теперь я вряд ли смогу причинить вред или неудобство кому-нибудь из них. Ведь могло быть и хуже.  
      Лэнс опасливо поднимает взгляд на остальных и понимает, что видит именно то, чего ожидал. Он видит отвращение и осуждение. Он видит неприятие, скепсис и недоверие. Он знает, что теперь уже точно закончил со своей историей, больше сказать просто нельзя, да и не нужно больше ничего говорить, и, тяжело поднявшись с дивана, пытается неловко улыбнуться:  
      – Все равно спасибо, что выслушали. Мне пора, уже поздно, а электронные письма не отвечены, квитанции не заполнены, и мой шеф мне, наверное, скоро голову свернет. Это не метафора, Кит. Это в прямом смысле – мой шеф родом из Гонконга, опасный парень. Кто знает, какими приёмами кунг-фу он там владеет. Мне бы не хотелось узнавать. В любом случае… было здорово, с вами всеми. Мне твоя душевная терапия ни хрена не помогла, Аллура, но я и не надеялся, так что чёрт с ней. В другой раз будет лучше. Или не будет.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс чувствует себя глупо. Он вспоминает, как однажды, в средней школе, одна из его одноклассниц, узнав результаты важного теста, так расстроилась, что расплакалась и выбежала из классной комнаты. Девушки всегда склоны драматизировать на публике, так думал Лэнс тогда, смеясь над одноклассницей вместе с друзьями, сейчас же он думает, что немного – совсем чуточку, но понимает её. Иногда действительно хочется побыть одному, и без разницы, из-за чего – неважнецких результатов тестов или из-за своей собственной дерьмовой жизни.  
      Никто не пытался остановить его – никто даже и слова не сказал, поэтому Лэнс теперь здесь, в коридоре, и беспомощно вертит шеей в поиске выхода из здания. Разве он не был где-то слева? Но слева только туалет, пара дверей с номерами и глухая стена.   
      Лэнс чувствует себя ещё в несколько раз глупее. Он что, правда, прямо сейчас никак не может найти выход? Наверное, в колледж ему больше не поступить. Его мозги заржавели. Он мечется по коридору между безликими дверями уже как минимум пару минут и никак не может найти правильную. Совсем как в жизни.  
      Лэнс пытается успокоиться – для этого все методы хороши, и он набирает себе стакан воды из автомата с питьевой водой у правой стены коридора. Жидкость в стакане тёплая и отдает медью. И всё-таки, где дверь, ведущая наружу? Ведь как-то же он сюда зашел – в это странное-престранное здание, напоминающее футуристическую психиатрическую больницу, где все врачи такие же сексуальные, как Аллура, а надписи на плакатах – не то на арабском, не то на эльфийском.  
      Допив воду из стаканчика, Лэнс выбрасывает его в урну рядом с автоматом и оборачивается в надежде, что выход всё-таки отыщется, но вместо вожделенной двери видит Кита. Кит?!  
      Он стоит прямо перед Лэнсом, сложив руки на груди, и будто бы чего-то ждёт. Когда их глаза встречаются, Кит говорит – не громко и не тихо, своим ровным и абсолютно безэмоциональным голосом:  
      – Лэнс, почему ты ушёл?  
      Лэнс вздрагивает и затравленно смотрит на Кита.  
      – Мне нужно… на работу.   
      – Но уже вечер.  
      – Да мне всё равно! – психует Лэнс.  
      Он не понимает, чего этот парень так к нему привязался. Кит, конечно, заторможенный, и со структурами его головного мозга не всё гладко, но ведь Лэнс высказал всё прямо – сказал всё так, как есть. И даже метафор не использовал, не пытался ничего завуалировать или приукрасить жалкой иронией. Он сказал всё так, что любой бы его понял – будь он даже с планеты нереальных тормозов.  
      Лэнс злится на Кита – эта злость, эта горечь подстёгивает его к тому, чтобы продолжить, чтобы, как говорится, подлить масла в огонь, и он добавляет мрачно:  
      – Да, ты прав, уже поздно, тогда я не пойду на работу. Сегодня пятница, поэтому лучше пойду-ка я куда-нибудь в бар и выпью там в одиночестве пару стаканчиков чего-нибудь покрепче. А потом, Кит, потом в этом баре обязательно найдётся какая-нибудь девушка, которая тоже будет пить в одиночестве. Необязательно красивая девушка, просто обычная – две руки, две ноги и никаких аномалий головного мозга. Ну, как все. Так вот, я немного поболтаю с ней, а потом мы поедем куда-нибудь и снимем комнату на пару часов, ясно тебе? Надеюсь, мне не нужно объяснять тебе во всех подробностях, чем мы с ней будем заниматься?!  
      Теперь вздрагивает Кит, и Лэнс отчётливо видит, как на его лице появляется что-то, и это что-то напоминает эмоции. Странные, неуклюжие и похожие скорее на репетицию настоящих эмоций, чем на сами эмоции, но это они. Кит кривится, изгибает левую бровь, закусывает нижнюю губу и, сжав плечи Лэнса, выдыхает ему прямо в лицо:  
      – Но ты… Ты спросил меня, хочу ли я быть твоим парнем!  
      – Кит, я…  
      Лэнс ощущает, как его лопатки неожиданно упираются в стену. Его затылок упирается в стену, а лоб Кита упирается в его собственный лоб и чужое дыхание обдает лицо Лэнса:  
      – Ты поцеловал меня за тем автоматом с кофе! Ты… так ты хочешь, чтобы я стал твоим парнем или нет?!  
      – То есть… – Лэнс осекается, потому что до него всё же начинает доходить, что   
в этот момент происходит. От осознания этого в его грудной клетке будто бы образуется огромный воздушный пузырь, ему становится тяжело дышать, и он с трудом выдавливает:  
      – Ты действительно хочешь стать моим парнем после всего того, что я рассказал?  
      – Да, хочу.  
      – Но я… Иногда мне хочется секса больше пяти раз в день, – невпопад находится Лэнс, но Кит только пожимает плечами:  
      – Это не проблема.  
      – А как ты относишься к изменам? Вряд ли тебе понравится, если я не сдержусь и окажусь в койке с кем-нибудь другим. Что будет, если так случится?  
      Немного отодвинувшись от Лэнса, Кит внимательно смотрит ему в лицо несколько секунд и потом выдает уже совершенно спокойно:  
      – Моя мама очень импульсивная женщина, стоит ей встретиться с какой-то проблемой, как в её сознании сразу же появляется самый наихудший сценарий развития событий и она больше не может успокоиться. Она тогда только и делает, что и волнуется днями и ночами. Мой отец же – её полная противоположность. Он всегда пытается успокоить её, и его любимая фраза: „Мэгги, дорогая, давай будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления“. Я не во всём согласен с моим отцом, но в этом он прав, поэтому… Лэнс, давай будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления.  
      Лэнс обалдело смотрит на Кита, и ему даже кажется, что на лице того вдруг появляется какое-то тёплое выражение. Ещё секунда, чудится Лэнсу, и губы Кита растянутся в самой настоящей человеческой улыбке.  
      Конечно, этого не происходит, но Лэнс доволен и тем, что Кит берет его за руку – осторожно вкладывает свою ладонь в ладонь Лэнса – и просит серьёзно:  
      – Давай вернёмся обратно.  
      Лэнс заворожённо кивает. Но до того, как вернуться в комнату к остальным, он умудряется урвать немного удовольствия и прижимается к Киту, несколько раз довольно долго и не слишком скромно целуя его в губы. И несмотря на то, что реакция Кита на эти французские поцелуи более чем сдержанная, Лэнса охватывает какое-то странное волнующее предчувствие. Словно что-то хорошее должно случиться очень скоро. Словно тебе нет двадцати,и ты пришёл на вечеринку, а там пахнет травой, и девушка, которая тебе уже давно нравится, ведёт себя так, будто выпила полбутылки джина. Вот такое ощущение.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит сидит теперь на диване рядом – между ними нет и двадцати сантиметров – и хоть больше и не держит Лэнса за руку, вся ситуация всё равно очень неловкая и глупая. Остальные уставились на них во все глаза, словно они герои комедийного шоу, и Широ неуклюже, будто бы кто-то выбрал его старостой класса, когда он совсем не хотел этого, пытается оправдаться за всех:   
      – Мы не осуждали тебя, Лэнс. Правда. Каждый из нас понимает твою проблему, мы просто были немного растеряны. Прости, если ты понял нас не совсем правильно…  
      – Да чего уж там.  
      – Нет, правда, – Широ, кажется, воспринимает возложенную на него роль негласного лидера серьёзней, чем это кому-то нужно, – мы все были растеряны и не знали, что сказать, а ты просто взял и ушел. Мы молчали несколько минут, а потом Кит сделал странное лицо, вскочил с дивана и бросился за тобой…   
      – Я понял, что так и не ответил тебе на вопрос, хочу ли я стать твоим парнем, – невозмутимо поясняет Кит рядом, будто бы говорить такие вещи перед другими входит в разряд чего-то абсолютно нормального. Лэнс краснеет, как ему кажется, до самых кончиков ушей, остальные выглядят не менее смущёнными, и только Широ, кое-как сориентировавшись в происходящем, бормочет:  
      – Как бы то ни было… мы рады, что ты вернулся.  
      – Так, а каким был твой ответ, Кит? – бестактно вклинивается в разговор Пидж. Он выглядит очень заинтересованным, разве что только не достает свой китайский смартфон и не пытается сделать пару фотографий. Лэнса воротит от подобной наглости, но он сдерживается и поспешно – не дай бог Кит сообразит, что вопрос был адресован ему и решит ответить – выпаливает:  
      – Тебя не касается!  
      – Ага. Любовь-морковь.  
      –  _Морковь_?  
      – Это игра слов, Кит, – в унисон и почти одновременно поясняют Широ и Лэнс – только один – терпеливо и спокойно, а другой – скорее устало. Кит недоумённо пожимает плечами.  
      Ажиотаж, поднятый вокруг их личной жизни, понемногу стихает, и Лэнс сразу же вспоминает об Аллуре и своих подозрениях. Как оказывается, вспоминает он не зря, потому что в этот же самый момент она немного приподнимается в своем кресле и говорит:  
      – Как же я рада, что вы так хорошо ладите друг с другом. Вот смотрю на вас и у меня сердце радуется.  
      – Это типа шутка?!  
      – Нет, это не шутка, Лэнс.  
      Огромные глаза Аллуры такие лучистые, словно вобрали в себя свет далёких небесных светил. У Лэнса начинает немного кружиться голова – может, солёный арахис был посыпан совсем не солью, а каким-нибудь психотропным веществом, и ещё немного – и он потеряет сознание. А потом очнётся без почки или каких других жизненно важных органов. В наши дни случается и не такое.  
      Лэнс ёжится и с параноидной назойливостью озирается по сторонам, впервые внимательно приглядываясь к обстановке в комнате, и вспоминает тут же плакаты на незнакомом языке в коридоре. Объединённые Арабские Эмираты – не самое лучшее место для его почки, не считая вообще того, что Лэнс не слишком горит желанием расставаться с ней в ближайшее время. Ему становится жутко.  
      Возможно, остальные тоже немного заподозрили что-то, потому что Широ и Пидж уже какое-то время напряжённо переглядываются друг с другом, а Ханк в растерянности чешет затылок. Очевидно, что он хочет спросить что-то, но не решается.  
      Необходимость в этом отпадает уже через несколько секунд, когда Аллура заявляет, продолжая ослепительно улыбаться:  
      – В первую очередь я хочу поблагодарить вас…  
      – Скажи лучше, что случилось с моим братом?! – теряет самообладание Пидж, и Широ присоединяется к ней:  
      – Да, и я был хотел объяснения моего видения. Ты ведь знаешь об этом что-то?  
Аллура вздыхает и обводит присутствующих почти мученическим взглядом.  
      – Мне не хотелось бы говорить с вами об этом без предварительной подготовки, но вы вынуждаете меня своим нетерпением, поэтому я расскажу вам всё. Каждый из вас – участник нашего эксперимента.  
      В воцарившейся в комнате тишине Лэнс давится невротичным смешком:  
      – Эксперимента?  
      – Это смешно? – спрашивает Аллура.  
      – Ну вообще-то да, смешно.  
      Лэнс машинально смотрит в сторону Кита в поисках поддержки, но лицо того кажется непрошибаемо серьёзным, да и остальные что-то уж очень подозрительно притихли. Неужели они прям так сходу поверили в эти россказни? А как же старый добрый человеческий здравый смысл? Как же критическое мышление?  
      – Окей, эксперимент, все ясненько, – Лэнс всё ещё не может заставить себя воспринимать происходящее серьёзно и демонстративно округляет глаза, – тогда когда нам ждать секретную службу? Они же придут за нами когда-нибудь? Мне бы хотелось узнать точное время и дату… Было бы здорово, если бы я мог скоординировать это с остальными моими делами: по субботам я обычно за покупками хожу, а в понедельник у меня назначено у зубного…  
      – Не беспокойся, это случится сегодня.  
      Аллура хоть и говорит, чтобы он не беспокоился, да и разговор не самый серьёзный, но Лэнс всё равно начинает чувствовать себя странно. Будто бы он крупно облажался в чём-то или поставил все свои деньги в лотерее на неправильный номер. Лэнс вспоминает о своём офисе – о кожаном, видавшем виды кресле и плоском мониторе со значком Виндоуз десять. Здесь, в этой комнате, всё это вдруг начинает казаться таким далёким и будто бы ненастоящим. Что, если…  
      – Аллура не человек, – заявляет между тем Кит, и Лэнс испуганно смотрит на него.  
      – Да что ты такое говоришь?  
      – Если ты будешь смотреть на неё дольше пары минут, ты поймёшь, что она не моргает.  
      – Ты серьёзно что ли?!  
      Лэнс изумлённо смотрит на Кита, думая даже не об Аллуре и о вопросе её человечности, а скорее о том, как тот вообще мог заметить это. Что только творится в его голове?   
      Лэнс не знает, что творится в голове у Кита, в его же собственной в последние несколько часов полный хаос. Будто гигантская солянка, и в ней всё, что только можно: и инопланетяне, и обнажённая Аллура среди альпийских гор, и последнее электронное письмо, которое он успел прочесть перед уходом из офиса, и Кит, который целует его и одновременно пытается стянуть с него футболку, и Широ, опустошающий бутылку джина, предусмотрительно забытую на столе его рафинированной бывшей жёнушкой. Всё это сливается в одно трудноперевариваемое месиво, и в середине этого месива – сам Лэнс. Не может понять, что ему делать дальше.  
      От напряжения и переизбытка адреналина мозг Лэнса вдруг переключается из активного режима в режим наблюдателя, позволяя ему расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Лэнс смотрит на всё происходящее в комнате словно со стороны – он будто и как-то относится к этому всему, но всё больше косвенно. Он будто бы смотрит какой-то интересный и в то же время жутко реалистичный фильм, который затягивает его с головой, заставляя переживать за главных героев и с интересом наблюдать за развитием сюжета. Но не больше. Лэнс уверен, что это происходит не с ним.  
      Он видит, как Аллура встаёт со своего кресла. Она выпрямляется во весь рост, оглядывает всех присутствующих в комнате торжествующим взглядом и говорит, что Кит прав. Да, она действительно не человек, она – с другой планеты.  _Инопланетянка_.  
      Лэнс видит, как Пидж и Широ почти синхронно вскакивают со своих мест – они оба уже догадывались о чём-то подобном. Наверно, они хотят сделать что-то, выразить свой протест, но не знают, как.  
      Лэнс рад, что всё вокруг происходит не по-настоящему, а словно немного понарошку. Иначе он бы никогда не поверил в рассказ Аллуры. Но сейчас, когда он больше не участник событий, когда он только наблюдатель, её рассказ кажется ему очень складным и логичным.  
      Планета Аллуры лежит в другой галактике, в миллионах или даже миллиардах световых лет от Земли. Это очень далеко, но Аллура и другие обитатели её планеты уже давно приглядывались к Земле, а в частности к ним, людям. И хотя раса с планеты Аллуры ушла в своем развитии куда дальше земной, им всем всё равно интересно, что же такого особенного в этих землянах. Они не устают поражать Аллуру и её соотечественников снова и снова. Своей чудовищной нелепостью и нелогичностью. Своим спектром чувств, в котором оттенков больше, чем астероидов в большом астероидном кольце вокруг их планеты. Своей способностью любить всем сердцем и обрывать жизнь другого представителя собственного вида в одну секунду, даже не поведя бровью. Люди – одна сплошная загадка для Аллуры и её соотечественников, поэтому они решают исследовать их, и эти исследования длятся годами, ведь люди действительно странные – такие непоследовательно жестокие и безо всякого повода милосердные. Аллура и её народ выбирают, в основном, самых обыкновенных представителей человеческой расы и наделяют их особенностями, которые отличают их от других, и смотрят, как они с этим справятся. Это любопытно, это познавательно и вообще, неплохое времяпрепровождение.  
      Если верить рассказу Аллуры, проблемы каждого из них – результат именно этого эксперимента. Да и видение Широ было вовсе не видением, а брат Пидж уже давно окончил свой эксперимент-испытание и получил право отправиться на планету Аллуры, как один из первых землян-иммигрантов. Он живёт там уже больше месяца и чувствует себя замечательно. И теперь и они – каждый из присутствующих в этой комнате – может отправиться вслед за ним.  
      Аллура говорит всё это и заискивающе улыбается, вот только ни на кого это, похоже, не производит соответствующего впечатления. Пидж срывается и кричит:  
      – Верни моего брата, ты,  _стерва_!  
      Широ присоединяется к ней и требует:  
      – Я хочу снова право посещения моей дочери. Верни мне его сейчас же.  
      На лице Аллуры настоящее замешательство, на нём прямо чёрным по белому написано: „Как же мне, бедной, понять этих придурочных землян?“, и она с отчаянием обращается к Ханку:  
      – Вот только подумай, Ханк, на нашей планете ты сможешь открыть совершенно новые кулинарные секреты. Неужели хотя бы ты не хочешь отправиться со мной?  
      Ханк мотает головой и уверенно возражает:  
      – Еда на Земле – лучшая во всей Вселенной.  
      – Ну что за твердолобие?! Что за упрямство?  
      Аллура растерянно оглядывается по сторонам и, заметив спокойно сидящего посреди этого хаоса Кита, с надеждой обращается к нему:  
      – Кит, пожалуйста, ты единственный здравомыслящий парень здесь. Неужели ты не хочешь отправиться со мной? Я должна открыть тебе огромную тайну, Кит, на самом деле ты…  
      Аллура не успевает договорить, потому что Пидж срывается со своего места и вцепляется в её тунику. Аллура теперь не только растеряна, но и не на шутку испугана и больше не чувствует себя в безопасности.  
      Лэнс видит, как цвет её кожи меняется, а глаза становятся гигантскими и словно выдавливаются из орбит, и решает, что это даже покруче, чем „Нечто“ – римейк на тот культовый фильм из восьмидесятых. Этот римейк он видел в прошлом году и, мягко выражаясь, был не очень-то впечатлён. Кожа Аллуры лопается, и из неё показываются скользкие и довольно толстые щупальца – они обвивают Пиджа и швыряют его к соседней стене. Наблюдая за всем этим, Лэнс вяло думает о том, что сейчас – да,  _прямо сейчас_  – должен начаться настоящий трэш.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Свет в полутёмном просторном помещении, напоминающем дорогой коктейльный бар, беспрестанно мигает, делая и без того жуткую атмосферу ещё более жуткой. Лэнс чувствует, как у него позорно дрожат колени. В груди саднит от продолжительного бега. Он прислоняется щекой к стене и чувствует, что она тёплая, словно человеческое тело.  
      – Лэнс? – рука Кита касается его предплечья, и Лэнс отрывается от стены и несколько раз растерянно моргает. В полутёмном помещении лицо Кита кажется вызывающе красивым – он тоже тяжело дышит, а тёмные волосы намокли и прилипли ко лбу. – Поможешь нам с Ханком?  
      Лэнс тупо кивает и принимается вместе с остальными двигать внушительный и, по сути, совсем непередвигаемый холодильник с холодно поблёскивающими в нём бутылками вина к входной двери. Там, за этой массивной дверью из стали, бушует страшное нечто, и Лэнс напрягает каждую мышцу своего тела, чтобы только передвинуть холодильник поскорей и забаррикадировать входную дверь.  
      Пока они передвигают холодильник, Пидж сворачивается на полу, рядом с одним из широких кожаных диванов. Он сворачивается в плотный клубок, словно маленький раненный зверёк и принимается тихонько всхлипывать. На его растрёпанных каштановых волосах кровь. Это кровь Широ.  
      Передвигая холодильник, Лэнс рассеянно думает о том, что, может, даже и хорошо, что в тот момент, когда всё вокруг выбилось из привычной колеи, его мозг взбунтовался и перешёл в режим наблюдателя. Это хорошо в том смысле, что в этом режиме его мозг словно сохранил резервную копию всего произошедшего и теперь, пыхтя над холодильником, который не желает сдвигаться с места, Лэнс может ещё раз воспроизвести её во всех подробностях и хорошенько подумать над всем этим.  
      – …  _Аллура выходит из себя и превращается в неуправляемое чудовище_ ,  
      – …  _в Широ просыпается инстинкт защитника и он пытается вступить в какое-то подобие сражения с ней_ ,  
      – …  _кровища_  – Лэнсу кажется, что вся его одежда пропахла её тяжелым запахом –  _хлещет во все стороны_ ,  
      – …  _Кит грубо хватает его за руку_  – на запястье до сих красный след от чужих пальцев –  _и они выбегают наружу, в коридор_ ,  
      – …  _остальные с ними, только Широ остается в комнате, и Лэнс не уверен, что с ним всё в порядке. Но в тот момент он не задумывается об этом, потому что их жизни в опасности, а коридор выглядит уже совершенно по-другому, не так, как до этого, и в нём темно и, конечно, нет выхода наружу. Ни окон, ни дверей_ ,  
      –…  _они каким-то образом всё же находят одну дверь, и это вход в этот странный бар_.  
      Лэнс делает над собой последнее усилие и беспомощно падает на колени перед холодильником – тот теперь наглухо закрывает не только вход, но и выход наружу. Но так лучше. Да, наверное, лучше.  
      Кит опускается на пол рядом с ним и, откидывая мокрые волосы со лба, говорит:  
      – Лэнс, ты молодец. Ты был таким сильным.  
      Это ещё что такое? Лэнс ошарашенно моргает и думает, аморально ли это – поцеловать Кита прямо здесь после всего того, что случилось? Аморально ли это по отношению к остальным? По отношению к Широ?  
      – Ты сделал так много для нас всех, – с убеждением продолжает Кит, и в сознание Лэнса уже начинает закрадываться легкое подозрение. Он возражает:  
      – Да ничего я не сделал.  
      – Ты сделал всё от тебя зависящее.  
      Теперь Лэнс отчётливо видит это – Кит пытается подбодрить его, но делает это настолько искусственно и неуклюже, будто бы повторяет заученные фразы из психологического разговорника под названием „Как себя вести, если твои друзья в беде?“  
      Кит подтверждает его подозрение – теперь он переключается на Ханка и, поднявшись с пола, кладет руку ему на плечо:  
      – Ханк, успокойся, пожалуйста. Ты такой молодец. Ты так старался.  
      – Правда? – переспрашивает смущённо удручённый и выглядящий довольно потрёпанным Ханк, на что Кит механически кивает:  
      – Да. Даже не знаю, что бы мы делали без тебя.  
      Лэнсу хочется сказать Киту, чтобы он прекратил – чтобы он прекратил этот театр сейчас же – но у него нет сил. Он все ещё сидит на полу, наблюдая за тем, как его парень, превратившийся неожиданно в пародию на доброго самаритянина, пытается поочерёдно утешить всех в комнате. Он подходит к Пиджу, забившемуся в угол между двумя диванами, и обращается к нему:  
      – Пидж, пожалуйста, не плачь. Все будет хорошо.  
      – Кит, перестань… – настороженно начинает Лэнс, но тот совершенно не слушает его и продолжает:  
      – Ты такой сильный. Смотрю на тебя и завидую. Я бы так не смог.  
      Пидж выползает из своего убежища между диванами и внимательно смотрит на Кита своими красными от слез глазами. Он шепчет, и его голос хриплый и дрожит:  
      – Ты думаешь, он жив? Широ… с ним ведь будет все в порядке?  
      – Вряд ли, Пидж.  
      – Вряд ли?!  
      Пидж разозлённо смотрит на Кита, вытаращив свои воспалённые от слез глаза, и Лэнс предчувствует самое худшее. Но он не успевает предотвратить это, он только успевает подняться с пола, как Кит совершенно невозмутимо говорит:  
      – Да, вряд ли. Он мёртв. Я всё видел, собственными глазами. Он мёртв. Безо всяких сомнений.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс думает, что прошёл час. А может, и два. Возможно, снаружи уже поздний вечер, но в баре нет окон, поэтому остается только гадать. Мобильник Лэнса остался в машине, а телефоны остальных отключились самым загадочным образом – и теперь лежат на столике бесполезной безликой кучкой и только подтверждают торжество инопланетной цивилизации над земной.  
      Первые минут двадцать они вместе с Китом и Ханком обыскали всё помещение бара, но так и не нашли никаких намёков на выход, ведущий наружу. Окна, если они здесь когда-то и были, забетонированы, а единственные двери ведут в сверкающую чистотой уборную и несколько подсобных помещений. Они в ловушке, даже если Лэнсу не хочется признавать очевидное.  
      Пидж отказывается разговаривать с кем-либо и только тихо всхлипывает уже который час подряд на диване, уткнувшись носом в колени. Он отрывает лицо от колен только тогда, когда проходит еще полчаса и тихо спрашивает у Ханка:  
      – Здесь есть что-нибудь попить? У меня во рту пересохло.  
      Ханк, сидящий рядом, обессиленно пожимает плечами:  
      – Мы в коктейльном баре. Наверное, здесь только алкоголь.  
      Губы Пидж кажутся сухими и распухшими, он кивает, будто в трансе, и снова утыкается лицом в колени, а Кит предполагает:  
      – Но у них тут определённо должна быть газировка. Или кока-кола. Ну и, в конце концов, вода из под крана. Я пойду поищу.  
      Лэнс удивляется про себя его энтузиазму и тут же вспоминает, что Кит работает в каком-то кафе. Маффины и кексы? Бейгелы и тосты? Лэнс никак не может вспомнить название – всё произошедшее раньше кажется ему размытым сном. Спроси его кто сейчас номер его собственного телефона, он навряд ли сможет ответить.  
      Кит встаёт с дивана и идёт за барную стойку – он единственный, кто не кажется таким разбитым и обеспокоенным происходящим. Они временно в безопасности, так, наверное, думает Кит, кроме того, у них достаточно питьевых и, возможно даже, съестных запасов. Нет причин для беспокойства.  
      Кит копается за барной стойкой некоторое время и возвращается со стаканами и пол-литровой бутылкой „Эвиан“. Пидж молча принимает стакан воды из его рук и пьет довольно долго и жадно. Лэнс наблюдает за этим пару минут, потом тоже решительно поднимается с места и подходит к холодильнику с винами, забаррикадировавшему входную дверь.  
      Когда он возвращается обратно к диванам, Кит вопросительно поднимает брови:  
      – Это что?  
      – А это, – Лэнс не может удержаться от ухмылки и косится на бутылку в своей руке, – Бордо. Восемьдесят восьмого года.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Лэнс твёрдо убежден в том, что в жизни ещё не было такой ситуации, в которой бы не помогло хорошее винишко. Никому из них неохота вставать и идти за бокалами, поэтому они пьют прямо из горлышка, передавая бутылку по кругу. Лэнсу нравится, что тот, кто пьет из бутылки перед ним – Кит. Мысль о том, что на стекле горлышка остаётся немного его слюны, делает все происходящее интимным и волнующим.  
      Когда Ханк в третий раз пытается передать бутылку Киту, Пидж, до этого только наблюдавший за их своеобразным ритуалом, вдруг ловко выхватывает вино из его рук.  
      – Эй, Пидж, я думаю, это плохая идея. Забудь об этом, деточка.  
      Лэнс чувствует, что уже немного опьянел, и это позволяет ему безо всяких зазрений совести положить руку на спинку дивана позади сидящего рядом с ним Кита.  
      Пидж несколько секунд смотрит на него, не мигая, а потом говорит с презрением:  
      – Представь, что у меня в руках табличка с надписью. Представил? Знаешь, что на ней написано?  
      – Без понятия.  
      – На ней написано: „Мне глубоко фиолетово, что там думает Лэнс“.  
      Лэнс хмыкает и воздерживается от дальнейших комментариев, а Пидж с триумфальным выражением лица пьёт из бутылки. Правда, уже через несколько секунд он кривится, таращит глаза и выплевывает набранное в рот вино на пол рядом с диваном:  
      – Оно что,  _протухло_?!  
      Какое расточительство, проносится в голове у Лэнса. Алкоголь теплом разливается по его телу, и он, стараясь оставаться незамеченным для остальных, придвигается еще ближе к Киту и наматывает на указательный палец длинную прядь его волос.  
      Это так умиротворяет. Лэнс внезапно понимает, что за последние часы практически не думал о сексе. Наверное, он всё ещё травматизирован происшедшим и из-за этого чувствует себя так, словно он – это немного не он, а кто-то другой.  
      Пидж корчит кислую физиономию, а Ханк делает глоток из бутылки и спрашивает:  
      – Что с нами будет?  
      – Это риторический вопрос? – уточняет Кит.  
      – Нет, обычный. Что будет с нами дальше? Не можем же мы оставаться здесь вечно. Мобильники не работают, и вряд ли кто-то спохватиться и кинется нас отсюда спасать. Что нам теперь делать?   
      Пидж качает головой, а потом снова выхватывает у Ханка бутылку и делает ещё несколько глотков. Стекла его очков запотели и матово блестят. Он говорит:  
      – Я не хочу умирать.  
      Все молчат. Лэнс думает о том, что Пидж намного младше каждого из них и, возможно, воля к жизни в нём сильнее, чем у других. Но перспектива того, что очаровательная инопланетянка с щупальцами, как у глубоководной каракатицы, откусит кому-нибудь из них голову, не кажется приемлемой и ему. Надо выбираться отсюда, решает Лэнс.  
      Когда он говорит это вслух, Пидж скептически изгибает бровь, а Ханк только спрашивает:  
      – Как?  
      – Ну… – Лэнс запинается, понимая, что так далеко он ещё не думал, но тут положение спасает Кит, который заявляет уверенно:  
      – Нам нужно оружие.


	4. Chapter 4

Это была идея Кита – затеять поиски потенциального оружия в одном из подсобных помещений. В нём не так уж и много места, так как всё заставлено картонными коробками с алкоголем, стаканами, салфетками и прочей ненужной дрянью, которая захламляет подсобные помещения в подобных барах. Свободного пространства так мало, что Лэнс уже умудрился больно стукнуться макушкой об одну из полок, подвешенных к потолку. Боже мой, чего здесь только нет!  
      Воздух в подсобке страшно пыльный, и Кит периодически чихает – вполне возможно, что у него аллергия или что-то в этом роде – но продолжает сосредоточенно искать. Лэнс находит кусок продолговатой металлической трубы средней толщины – не ахти, конечно, какое оружие, но всё же хоть что-то. Он пытается взмахнуть обрубком трубы, словно самурайским мечом, задевает при этом что-то сверху, и на него обрушивается целая гора документов по бухгалтерии, обдав его плотным облаком пыли.  
      – С тобой всё нормально? – спрашивает откуда-то Кит – из-за пыли не видно ни черта. Теперь чихает Лэнс и не может остановиться.  
      Они выходят на небольшое, более-менее свободное пространство посередине подсобки, и Кит отряхивает одежду Лэнса от пыли, в то время как сам Лэнс раздражённо вытирает лицо влажными салфетками, пачку которых он нашёл до этого в одной из коробок. Салфетки пахнут чем-то свежим и цветочным, но раствор, которым они пропитаны, неприятно жжёт кожу лица.  
      Кит снова несколько раз чихает за его спиной, и Лэнс незамедлительно реагирует:  
      – А ты знаешь, что чихание может заменить оргазм?  
      – Что, прости?  
      Лэнс поворачивается и с ухмылкой смотрит на Кита:  
      – Ну, я читал об этом как-то в интернете на работе. Механизмы оргазма и чихания довольно схожи – и то, и другое возникает в результате стимуляции нервных окончаний, напряжение постепенно нарастает, а потом мышцы резко сокращаются и наступает желанная разрядка. Так что чихание – это как оргазм в миниатюре.  
      – Много ты всякого читаешь… – говорит Кит – его лицо внезапно искажается, и он чихает три раза подряд так сильно, что в уголках его немного раскосых глаз даже скапливаются слезы. Лэнс ухмыляется и интересуется, подождав пока тот отдышится:  
      – Ну и как это было?  
      – Как было что?  
      – Ну твой тройной оргазм.  
      Наверное, любой другой человек на месте Кита хотя бы улыбнулся, но тот несколько секунд молчит, переваривая информацию, а потом выдаёт:  
      – Ты хоть и объяснил мне, что эти два процесса похожи, и твоё объяснение было логичным и понятным, но сексуального удовлетворения я всё равно не испытал.  
      – Жаль.  
      В слабом свете лампы, болтающейся прямо над макушкой Лэнса, лицо Кита кажется еще более серьёзным, чем обычно. Но при этом игра света и теней делает его настолько красивым, что Лэнс ощущает, как у него перехватывает дыхание. Он несмело вытягивает руку вперед и проводит по тёмным, слегка завивающимся на кончиках волосам:  
      – Мы совсем одни…  
      – Что ты мне этим хочешь сказать?  
      – Я просто подумал, вдруг тебе захочется… заняться со мной всякими неприличными ве… – Лэнс запинается, вспомнив, что Кит не понимает метафоры, – заняться со мной сексом.  
      Некоторое время Кит молчит, будто бы обдумывает что-то, а Лэнс, уже понемногу привыкший к подобным паузам в их разговорах, только терпеливо ждёт, изо всех сил стараясь отогнать от себя возбуждение. У него, конечно, ничего не выходит, и он с досадой ощущает, как член твердеет в джинсах.  
      – Я не думаю, что это подсобное помещение – хорошее место для осуществления полового акта, – наконец говорит Кит, и Лэнса всего передёргивает. И кто только так разговаривает? Он что, ходячая версия гугловского переводчика? – Тут мало места, пыльно и негигиенично. Но обычные люди ведь всегда немного спонтанны и нелогичны, да? У меня постепенно складывается ощущение, что с тобой, Лэнс, я всё больше становлюсь нормальным человеком, поэтому давай сделаем так, как ты хочешь.  
      – Кит, ты просто лапочка.

 

 

 

      Кит, конечно, согласился заняться с ним сексом, и для Лэнса это далеко не первый раз – он делал это довольно часто и с самыми разными людьми – но сейчас он смотрит на парня, с которым он даже официально вместе, и совсем не знает, что делать. Как начать? Наверное, эта подсобка и правда не самое лучшее место – здесь так пыльно, а из углов воняет старыми стельками.  
      Лэнс изо всех сил отгоняет от себя подступающую панику. Он вспоминает слова отца – раньше, когда Лэнс был только в начальной школе и беспрестанно жаловался на то, что у других всё получается лучше, чем у него, его отец часто говорил: „Лэнс, мой мальчик, ты просто должен быть решительным. В нашем мире без этого качества никуда – если видишь, что у тебя появляется шанс, хватай его и не отпускай до последнего.“  
      Лэнс делает глубокий вдох, стискивает края футболки Кита и тянет их наверх – Кит послушно поднимает руки, позволяя ему беспрепятственно раздевать себя. Мягкая хлопчатобумажная ткань футболки электризуется – и маленькие волоски на теле Кита мгновенно встают дыбом. Его довольно отросшие волосы тоже получают свою порцию электричества и липнут к губам. Лэнс думает, что от этого зрелища – только от одного этого зрелища – он готов кончить за несколько минут. Его член уже такой твёрдый, что джинсы начинают давить на него до боли.  
      – У тебя эрекция, – тут же констатирует Кит, а Лэнс не выдерживает напряжения и взрывается:  
      – Перестань комментировать всё, что видишь, это не футбольный матч!  
      – Извини.  
      – Нет, это ты извини.  
      Лэнс сам не понимает, с каких только пор стал таким дёрганым. Может, с того момента, когда прекрасная молодая женщина с идеальной во всех отношениях грудью превратилась в чудовище и почти сожрала живьём одного из них? Лэнс старается больше не думать о произошедшем, ведь нужно, как это всегда твердят нам другие, „жить настоящим“, и прижимается к Киту, пытаясь хоть немного загладить перед ним вину за собственный срыв, и тот послушно принимает его в свои объятия. Кожа Кита до сих пор хранит тепло плотной ткани футболки, а его волосы всё ещё немного наэлектризованы, и Лэнс ощущает слабый удар током, когда их губы соприкасаются. В следующую секунду он ощущает, как пальцы Кита расстегивают металлическую пуговицу на его джинсах.  
      – Тебе, я вижу… хочется побыстрее перейти к делу?  
      Кит смотрит на него в лёгком недоумении.  
      – А зачем тянуть?  
      Лэнс думает о том, что теперь, кажется, готов соглашаться с Китом во всём. Ну, следующие несколько часов точно. Иногда тот говорит действительно  _разумные_  вещи.   
      Пальцы Кита расстегивают молнию на его джинсах, они ложатся на его бедра и осторожно тянут резинку боксеров вниз. Лэнсу неожиданно становится стыдно – всё-таки у него ещё никогда не было секса с человеком, который бы рассматривал его эрегированный член так, словно это одно из семи чудес света.  
      Кит смотрит на него оценивающе пару секунд и говорит тихо:  
      – Он довольно большой.  
      – Волнуешься? – Лэнс думает, что может сделать неловкую ситуацию менее неловкой. Он старается казаться как можно более уверенным в себе и ухмыляется, но Кит только отрицательно мотает головой:  
      – Нет. Человеческая прямая кишка обладает высокой растяжимостью и способна принять в себя предметы ещё большего объема…  
      – Умеешь же ты создать настроение, – скисает Лэнс.

 

 

 

      Самый лучший секс в жизни Лэнса, как это всегда бывает с самыми лучшими в нашей жизни вещами, заканчивается слишком быстро, но они ещё какое-то время просто лежат на полу подсобки на расстеленной на нём одежде. Лэнсу кажется, что он перестал замечать окружающую их грязь, единственное, что он теперь способен видеть – это полузакрытые глаза Кита, его покрытые лёгким румянцем щёки и растрёпанные волосы, падающие на голые плечи.  
      Они лежат на полу и смотрят друг на друга, и Лэнс принимается расслабленно водить пальцами по тёплой коже Кита, одновременно думая о том, что у того, должно быть, очень хорошее кровообращение. Он не теряет тепло даже сейчас, хотя они оба полностью обнажены, и руки Лэнса начинают постепенно покрываться пупырышками гусиной кожи.  
      Несмотря на холод, Лэнс всё ещё не может сдвинуться с места. Он вспоминает то, что произошло между ними несколько минут назад, и не может удержаться от мысли о том, какой же Кит все-таки необыкновенный и непредсказуемый. В начале, когда они раздевали друг друга, он был скорее растерянным и неуклюжим, но потом внезапно воспламенился и целовался с такой страстью, что чуть не прокусил Лэнсу нижнюю губу. Он был неудержимым, словно тропический ураган, словно торнадо, затягивающий в свой вихрь всё, что лежит на его пути.   
      Продолжая наслаждаться близостью Кита и пытаясь хоть немного отвлечься от холода, Лэнс думает о том, почему, собственно, в Америке ураганы и штормы предпочитают называть женскими именами. Разве это не странно?  _Ураган Кэндис пронесся позавчера над западным побережьем, оставив за собой незначительные разрушения_ … Бр-р, звучит так, словно одна из подружек его сестёр, вульгарная и невоспитанная девица, заглянула в гости. Лэнс морщится и решает, что если у него когда-нибудь будет возможность дать торнадо имя, если ему выпадет такой шанс, он обязательно назовёт его Кит Когане.  
      Когда Лэнс говорит Киту об этом, тот удивлённо поднимает брови и спрашивает:  
      –  _Торнадо_? Почему ты хочешь назвать торнадо моим именем?  
      – Потому что ты был как торнадо, – нежно объясняет Лэнс. Он наклоняется к Киту и целует его в основание шеи – прямо туда, где ключичные косточки сходятся друг с другом. – Торнадо непредсказуем. Он неудержим. Торнадо смертельно опасен, он сметает всё на своём пути: деревья, дорожные знаки, машины, припаркованные на обочинах. Он срывает линии электропередач, сносит мосты и разрушает дома. Торнадо неумолим – он забирает у тебя твоё настоящее и прошлое, забирает у тебя абсолютно всё, оставляя только будущее. Оставляя свободу…  
      Лэнс хорошо понимает, что его немного занесло, но он продолжает говорить и не может остановиться. Некоторое время Кит только слушает его, внимательно глядя на него своими влажными тёмными глазами, и, когда Лэнс наконец замолкает, немного утомлённо интересуется:  
      – Лэнс, а может, у тебя образное мышление развито больше, чем у других людей?   
      Кит добавляет:  
      – Я не очень-то разбираюсь в этом, но… может быть, ты  _романтик_?

 

 

 

 

      Когда они всё же возвращаются в бар – Лэнсу, конечно, совсем не хотелось этого, но Кит настоял – Пидж и Ханк, которые, в общем-то, должны были искать потенциальное оружие за барной стойкой, уже сидят на диване. На столике перед ними лежит несколько штопоров – один с пластиковой, а другие с деревянными ручками – и нож для резки овощей. Лэнс скептически смотрит на эти убогие находки и сравнивает их с куском трубы в своей руке. Они всё-таки обречены?  
      Пидж поднимает голову, смотрит на них с Китом, прищурившись и с явным подозрением, и ядовито спрашивает:  
      – Что это были за странные звуки? Вы оба там что… занимались анальным сексом?  
      – Я предоставлю ответ твоему воображению.  
      – И-и, мерзость.   
      Пидж кривится так, словно его подташнивает. Он с сомнением смотрит на трубу в руке Лэнса и резко осведомляется:  
      – Это и всё, что вы нашли?! Вы вообще оружие искали или гениталии друг друга?  
      Лэнс ухмыляется и пожимает плечами:  
      – По крайней мере, со вторым проблем не было.  
      Пидж, наверное, бы ответил ему что-то в своём репертуаре подростка пубертатного возраста с гендерными проблемами, но он вдруг морщит нос, делает несколько судорожных вздохов и громко чихает – три раза подряд. Возможно, дело в пыли, которую они принесли с собой из подсобки, решает про себя Лэнс, а Кит тем временем с участием спрашивает:  
      – Ну и каким был твой тройной оргазм?  
      Пидж, сморкающийся в салфетку, делает круглые глаза. Он несколько секунд с изумлением смотрит на Кита, потом переводит взгляд на Лэнса и Ханка:  
      – Вы это слышали? Он сказал  _тройной оргазм_. А ты хорош, сексоголик, сначала совратил парня, а теперь ещё и научил его пошлить. Что будет дальше?  
      – Тебе лишь бы виноватого найти, – обиженно возражает Лэнс.  
      Кит садится на диван, и Лэнс опускается рядом с ним. Ему хочется обнять Кита или хотя бы прикоснуться к нему хоть как-то, но он перебарывает самого себя и пытается сосредоточиться на существенном: когда они всё-таки выберутся отсюда, Лэнс сможет тискать его в своих объятиях и трогать там, где ему захочется и когда ему захочется. Поэтому нужно собраться.  
      Свет в баре всё ещё мигает, и это делает Лэнса, и без того довольно утомлённого поисками и сексом, ещё более уставшим. Он тупо смотрит на разложенные перед ними на столике предметы. Может, всё это просто страшный сон? Бессмысленный, доводящий тебя до исступления и заставляющий просыпаться в холодном поту. Плохой сон. Ведь иначе, если бы это не было плохим сном, Лэнсу бы не пришлось сейчас думать о том, как сражаться с инопланетным чудовищем, используя при этом штопор для открытия винных бутылок.   
      Пока Лэнс размышляет обо всём этом, свет в баре окончательно гаснет. В воцарившейся темноте он слышит всё: как испуганно вскрикивает Пидж, как Ханк встревоженно возится на своём месте и как дыхание Кита рядом учащается, а ещё глухой, несколько раз повторяющийся стук. Последний звук явно исходит откуда-то снаружи, и Лэнс холодеет – что-то с короткими интервалами настойчиво бьётся о входную дверь.

 

 

 

 

      Лэнс осторожно трогает языком нижнюю губу там, где Кит укусил его в порыве страсти. Она немного распухла и побаливает изнутри, но мысли о сексе странным образом успокаивают его во всём том сумасшествии, которое творится вокруг. Лэнс думает о том, что когда всё это закончится, а это обязательно когда-нибудь закончится, они с Китом смогут попробовать в постели всё, что захотят. Интересно, как он относится к оральным ласкам? А к ролевым играм? Тем, со связыванием и прочими штуками, будоражащими воображение. Лэнс представляет во всех подробностях, как они предаются любовным утехам на кровати в его спальне, как вдруг чья-та рука в темноте касается его плеча.  
      – Лэнс… Лэнс?  
      – Да что такое?! – громким шёпотом огрызается в ответ Лэнс, а голос Кита в темноте рядом звучит почти виновато:  
      – Ничего. Просто мне показалось, что ты немного ушел в себя.  
      – Скорее в тебя, – машинально парирует Лэнс, а Пидж шипит откуда-то сбоку:  
      –  _Может, хватит уже_?!  
      Лэнс слышит несколько коротких сухих щелчков, и темноту рассеивает тусклый свет газовой зажигалки. Он озаряет лицо Пиджа – бледное и неестественно перекошенное.  
      Когда свет в баре погас, а что-то снаружи начало методично биться в дверь – они все, не сговариваясь, кинулись к барной стойке. Всё-таки, если инопланетное чудовище сможет выломать дверь и даже сдвинуть в сторону тяжёлый холодильник, за барной стойкой у них будет хоть какое-то стратегическое преимущество. Ханк даже прихватил с собой кусок трубы, найденной Лэнсом, и сейчас сидит напротив, крепко прижимая трубу к своей груди.  
      Когда свет погас и они, словно маленькие дети, играющие в прятки, дрожа от возбуждения и шикая друг на друга, сгрудились за барной стойкой, было ещё кое-что, что Лэнс тут же решил для самого себя.  _Он ни за что не пойдет наружу_. Ни с трубой, ни со штопором, ни с ножом для резки овощей. И просто для того, чтобы это стало понятно и другим, он озвучил это вслух, и остальные, как это было не удивительно, единогласно поддержали его.  
      С того момента прошло уже больше получаса – стук в дверь внезапно прекратился, но свет так и не зажегся, и они все еще прячутся за стойкой, и никто не решается выйти оттуда. Тут довольно мало места и спина Лэнса упирается в холодильник для напитков, плечо – в плечо Кита, а ноги – куда-то в промежность Пиджа. Ханк испуганно сопит, прижимая к себе трубу. Он говорит:  
      – Оно всё ещё там? Так ведь?  
      – Кто знает. Сходи и посмотри, – Лэнс чувствует себя зверски неуютно оттого, что так много людей прижимаются к нему со всех сторон, поэтому раздражён не в меру.   
      Ошарашенный и, наверное, немного обиженный Ханк ничего не отвечает и только ещё сильнее сжимает трубу в своей руке.  
      Лэнс почему-то думает о том, какие они, земляне, всё-таки жалкие. Глупые людишки. Сидят тут за барной стойкой и вздрагивают от каждого звука так, что у них почти сердце из груди выпрыгивает. А инопланетяне преспокойненько разгуливают снаружи, будто бы у себя дома. Разве всё не должно быть наоборот?  
      Кит рядом вытягивает шею и прислушивается. Он кажется напряжённым и сосредоточенным, разве что только не начинает принюхиваться, словно породистая охотничья собака.  
      – Звуки снаружи окончательно затихли, – наконец констатирует он, на что Ханк мгновенно реагирует:  
      – Я всё равно не пойду туда!  
      – Никто тебя и не просит, – вздыхает Лэнс.  
      Некоторое время все только молчат и вслушиваются в окружившую их темноту. Слабый свет зажигалки придает молчанию оттенок сюрреализма. Лэнс и сам не замечает, как кладёт голову на плечо сидящего рядом Кита. На немного, всего на пару секундочек, он вдруг чувствует себя защищённым, он чувствует себя в безопасности, словно очутился в каком-то совсем другом, теплом и уютном месте. Лэнсу кажется, что он у себя дома и вся семья в сборе. Они спорят друг с другом, смеются, а еда, стоящая на столе, пахнет так, что пустой желудок начинает сводить. Картина вроде привычная, но в ней есть ещё одна необычная, но невероятно приятная деталь – Кит тоже там, сидит рядом и позволяет Лэнсу даже обнимать его за талию. Лэнс ловит взгляд своей мамы, прижимает Кита еще ближе к себе и, ухмыляясь, говорит:  
      – Мам, ты только посмотри на него! Разве он не классный? Он просто необыкновенный. И как мне только удалось заполучить кого-то, вроде него, я и сам не знаю. Я такой счастливчик. Ты ведь гордишься мной теперь, да, ма?  
      Мама Лэнса только улыбается и качает головой.  
      На какое-то время Лэнс, что называется, полностью ушел из реальности, поэтому пропустил то, как Пидж достал из ящика рядом с ним вторую газовую зажигалку и протянул её Ханку. Теперь за барной стойкой стало в разы светлее, но от этого не менее жутко. За входной дверью всё ещё рыскало одно или даже несколько инопланетных существ, жаждущих забрать их на свою планету, а в случае любого сопротивления разодрать живьём на маленькие кусочки.  
      Лэнс вздрагивает и приходит в себя, когда Ханк, подняв газовую зажигалку высоко над головой, тихо сообщает:  
      – Как бы то ни было, я хочу остаться на Земле. А вы, парни?  
      – Я тоже, само собой разумеется, – хмуро бурчит Пидж, Кит только кивает, а Лэнс лениво поднимает руку:  
      – Ты можешь рассчитывать на мой голос.  
      Ханк всё никак не может успокоиться. Держа зажигалку высоко над головой и обводя остальных пристальным взглядом, он говорит взволнованно:  
      – Это странно, но я только что понял, что действительно люблю Землю. И людей – какими бы они не были. Конечно, здесь тоже не всё всегда хорошо, вспомнить хотя Вторую Мировую или одиннадцатое сентября…  
      – Нашёл, что сравнивать, – возмущается Пидж, но Ханк не обращает внимания на его возражения и продолжает:  
      – Кто знает, как может быть там. Может, там и лучше, но я всё равно буду скучать по Земле. А вы? Если вдруг у них получится, если вдруг у инопланетян получится насильно забрать нас отсюда, о чём вы будете думать, вспоминая Землю?  
      Ханк так расчувствовался, да и говорил так искренне, что, слушая его тираду, Лэнс неожиданно для самого себя целиком и полностью проникся его чувствами. Поэтому сейчас, прикрывая глаза рукой от слепящего света двух зажигалок, он заявляет вдохновенно:  
      – Запах земли после дождя.  
      Пиджа так изумило заявление Лэнса, что он смотрит на него, вытаращив глаза:  
      –  _Запах мокрой земли_?  
      – Да, мне нравится запах мокрой земли после дождя. Это что, преступление?  
      – Нет, это даже романтично, – удивлённо замечает Пидж, и Лэнс понимает, что Кит начинает пристально смотреть на него.  
      Ему немного неловко, но, как оказалось, остальные воодушевлены его ответом и предлагают свои версии. Ханк говорит:  
      – Я тоже люблю запах земли после дождя. А еще сырой запах опавшей листвы.   
      Пидж присоединяется к нему и добавляет:  
      – Первый снег в году.  
      – Закат, когда на следующий день будет ветрено, – говорит Кит, – тогда небо становится ярко-красным. Это необычно.  
      На мгновение все замолкают. Они выразительно смотрят друг на друга и думают о тех вещах, которые бы напоминали им о Земле, окажись они где-нибудь в другом месте. Что бы это могло быть?  
      – Огни круглосуточных магазинов в ночной темноте. Они кажутся такими тёплыми.  
      – Запах свежевыпеченного хлеба по утрам.  
      – Шорох дождя за окном.  
      – Синий цвет морской воды.  
      – Торговые центры, украшенные на рождественские праздники.  
      – Пудинг из тапиоки с соусом из кокосового молока.  
      Они переглядываются друг с другом и невольно улыбаются. Теперь они определённо чувствуют ту незримую связь между ними, о которой говорила Аллура. Их предложения становятся все более личными и странными.  
      – Объятия близкого тебе человека.  
      – Разговоры по ночам.  
      – „Шутеры“ от первого лица.  
      – Кулинарные передачи.  
      – Рабочие часы, оплачиваемые в двойном размере.  
      – Бесплатный вай-фай.  
      Остановиться уже практически невозможно, и Лэнс понимает, что будет дико скучать по Земле. Он продолжает эстафету, вдохновлённый тем, что сказал до этого Пидж:  
      – Порно в интернете в открытом доступе.  
      – Панкейки с кленовым сиропом и черникой.  
      – Комиксы о супергероях.   
      – Песни „The Smiths“.  
      – НетФликс.  
      – Космический линкор „Ямато“.  
      Лэнс не выдерживает:  
      – Боже, Кит, что это ещё за дребедень?  
      – Это шедевр японской анимации семидесятых годов, – даже не поведя бровью, объясняет Кит.  
      – Что-то я не знаю этого шедевра. И вообще, линкор – это же ведь военный корабль? Ну, который по воде плывет. Причем тут космос? Чушь какая-то…  
      – Не тебе осуждать вкусы других людей, – раздражённо вмешивается Пидж, – точно не тебе. Твоё первое воспоминание о Земле – низкокачественное порно в свободном доступе.  
      Лэнс хочет возразить, но потом останавливается, понимая, что только что всё испортил. Та тонкая незримая нить, которая, казалось бы, соединяла их несколько секунд до этого, рвётся. Волшебство момента больше не вернуть.  
      Лэнс чувствует себя виноватым, поэтому вместо того, чтобы продолжать спор с Пиджем, обращается к Киту. Он говорит примиряюще:  
      – Я не осуждал твои вкусы, детка. Я просто не ожидал, что тебе могут нравиться анимационные фильмы, потому что ты… ну… из-за твоего  _особенного_  мышления.  
      Кажется, Лэнсу кое-как удалось уладить неприятную ситуацию, и теперь все заинтересованно смотрят на Кита, который также, как и до этого, совершенно невозмутим. Он спокойно поясняет:  
      – Мне нравятся анимационные фильмы и вообще любые вымышленные истории. Любая история – это ведь всего лишь последовательность событий. Сначала идёт событие А, потом событие B, событие C и так далее. И в вымышленных историях эти события в конце всегда складываются в какой-то смысл. В жизни же – тоже происходит много разных событий, но в них часто нет никакого смысла. Просто бессмысленный набор последовательностей.  
      Объяснение Кита отнимает у всех дар речи на несколько минут как минимум. Лэнс начинает думать о собственной жизни как о  _наборе бессмысленных последовательностей_ – до того бессмысленном, что даже в анимационных фильмах смысла куда больше – и удивляется тому, что для того, чтобы понять такую простую вещь, ему понадобился парень с расстройствами аутистического спектра. Хотя нет, Кит – не просто парень с расстройствами аутистического спектра, он самый необыкновенный и уникальный человек из всех, кого Лэнс когда-либо встречал.   
      Лэнс мысленно восхищается Китом до тех пор, пока смущённый голос Ханка не врывается в его размышления:  
      – Парни, мне, кажется, нужно отлить. Тут ведь где-то была раковина? Я могу сделать это в раковину…  
      – Нет!  
      Пидж и Лэнс реагируют на удивление единодушно, и Лэнс даже добавляет:  
      – Боже праведный! Ханк!  
      Раздражённо ворча, Ханк с трудом поднимается на ноги. Он поднимает газовую зажигалку над головой, словно факел, поджимает губы, и на его лице написана неведомая доселе решимость:  
      – Ладно. Но если я не вернусь, если со мной что-то случится, запомните меня таким, каким я был на самом деле …  
      – Иди уже, – перебивает его Пидж. 

 

 

 

 

      Две хорошие новости. Во-первых, у них снова есть электричество, во-вторых, в туалете Ханк был не слишком долго, но зато нашёл в корзине для бумажных полотенец около умывальника то, что могло бы наконец-таки помочь им выбраться из этого проклятого бара. Он нашёл оружие.  
      Как объяснил сам Ханк, он мыл руки и почувствовал, как кусок метеорита в кармане вдруг стал неимоверно теплым, словно кто-то подогрел его в микроволновой печи. Ханк вытащил его, но камень был таким горячим, что он не смог удержать его в ладони больше нескольких секунд и выпустил из рук. А когда наклонился за ним, увидел в корзине для использованных бумажных полотенец это.  
      Это, как называет свою находку Ханк, на самом деле бластер средних размеров, похожий на реквизит со съемок какой-нибудь второсортной космооперы, но, несмотря на это, ни у кого из них ни на секунду не возникает сомнений в том, что оружие настоящее.  
      Лэнс заворожённо смотрит на бластер, лежащий на столике перед ними. В мигающем слабом освещении его металлическая поверхность тускло поблескивает, и Лэнс невольно протягивает руку и робко касается её. Словно загипнотизированный, он берет бластер в руки, проводит пальцами по его стволу, охватывает спускной курок и только через пару секунд понимает, что слышит голос Кита:  
      – Будь осторожен.  
      Лэнс удивлённо моргает, все еще сжимая бластер в руках.  
      – Не пристрели кого-нибудь, – обеспокоенно просит Пидж. Лэнс наконец приходит в себя и парирует с ухмылкой:  
      – Вы меня совсем за дурака держите?  
      Пидж всё ещё не слишком убежден и с опаской отодвигается в сторону на диване, а Кит спрашивает:  
      – Насколько хорошо ты умеешь обращаться с огнестрельным оружием? Ты, может, проходил военную службу? Как метко ты стреляешь?  
      Лэнс удивлён тем, что Кит просто заваливает его вопросами, а еще смущён от того, как пристально тот на него смотрит. Просто пожирает его своими тёмными глазами. Может, его заводит что-то подобное?  _Парни с оружием в руках_. Лэнса совершенно буквально бросает в пот от этой мысли, и он неуклюже бормочет:  
      – Ну… я… э-э, неплохо стреляю, как мне кажется.  
      – Хорошо, – говорит Кит, – тогда, пожалуйста, сосредоточься. Не отвлекайся – от твоей меткости в ближайшие часы будет зависеть жизнь нас четверых.

 

 

 

 

      Стоит Киту произнести это, как Лэнс понимает, что что-то происходит. Что-то, от чего его бросает в пот уже второй раз за минуту.  
      Бластер в руке Лэнса становится горячим – просто раскалённым, но, несмотря на это, он почему-то не может выпустить оружие из рук. Вместо этого он стреляет.  
      Широкий и почти болезненно яркий луч, вырывающийся из бластера, разрушает в одно мгновение массивный холодильник, которым они до этого успешно забаррикадировали входную дверь, да и сама дверь, похоже, теперь не против отдать концы. Под напором луча бластера по ней будто бы проходит волна, и Лэнс слышит, как Пидж кричит.  
      – Что ты сделал? Что ты, МАТЬ ТВОЮ, только что сделал?!  
      Лэнс был бы рад ответить на этот вопрос, но он сам не знает, что он только что сделал. Подписал их смертный приговор?  
      Сожжённые и развороченные внутренности холодильника напоминают Лэнсу о развороченных внутренностях живого существа. Его начинает мутить.  
      Дверь снова вздрагивает. Только на этот раз на неё воздействуют с другой стороны. Снаружи.  
      Лэнса накрывает волной беспомощности и апатии. Паникой делу точно не поможешь, думает он, в то время как Пидж никак не уймется. Он выкрикивает:  
      – Кто-нибудь… кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, заберите бластер у этого недоумка!  
      – Я не умею стрелять, – открещивается Ханк, а Кит говорит:  
      – Я тоже. Но в теории знаю, как это делается.  
      Неожиданно для самого себя Лэнс только ещё сильнее стискивает бластер в своих руках. Он не „недоумок“ и уж точно не отдаст оружие никому другому. А ещё он вытащит их всех отсюда, он спасёт их всех – пусть они потом удивляются.  
      Мысли Лэнса уносятся далеко-далеко, на восемь лет назад как минимум, и Лэнс видит самого себя, только подростка. У него не самая адекватная прическа, проблемы с кожей, а на лице написано что-то вроде: „У меня внутри взрыв гормональной сверхновой. Хаос, как он есть“.  
      Подросток-Лэнс в первый раз в Европе. Это экскурсия с классом, за которую его родители отвалили кучу денег. Похоже, он не слишком доволен происходящим вокруг. Почему его учителя восхищаются какими-то старыми полуразваленными зданиями и закупаются футболками с глупыми надписями вроде „Я ИТАЛЬЯНЕЦ, ДАВАЙ ЦЕЛОВАТЬСЯ“? Почему люди на улицах одеты так, словно снимаются в высоко концептуальном артхаусном кино?   
      Глядя на шестнадцатилетнего Лэнса, двадцатичетырёхлетний Лэнс думает, что тот, похоже, не в духе. А ещё у него джетлаг и синяки под глазами размером с Марианскую впадину. Наверное, единственное, что ему в этот момент хочется, это забраться в постель и играть весь день в видео-игры со взрослым контентом.  
      Класс Лэнса на какой-то ярмарке, посетители которой разодеты так, словно сбежали со съёмок очередной части „Властелина колец“. Прямо сейчас одноклассники Лэнса обступили шуточный тир в центре ярмарки, и в руках у него самого ружьё.  
      Лэнс прицеливается – ему хочется выиграть огромное набитое поролоном сердце, висящее прямо над его головой, и подарить его какой-нибудь симпатичной девушке из своего класса. Лэнс уверен, что у него получится. Он стреляет целых шесть раз, но каждый из них мимо мишени.  
      – Лэнс сегодня особенно в ударе, – шутит кто-то из учителей.  
      – Он всегда в ударе, – подхватывает кто-то из одноклассников.  
      Одноклассницы хихикают. Лэнс тратит свою последнюю мелочь на возможность пострелять ещё, но промахивается каждый чёртов раз.  
      – Ты лучший стрелок на свете, – издевательски утешает Лэнса Марти – один из одноклассников, при виде которого у того сразу начинается морская болезнь, – смотри, какой ты фурор произвел.  
      Пока Лэнс пытался попасть в мишень, вокруг них собралось довольно много европейцев. Марти пользуется вниманием привлечённой Лэнсом публики и, взяв ружье, попадает в мишень с первого раза, срывая бурные овации.  
      Двадцатичетырехлетний Лэнс смотрит на лицо шестнадцатилетнего Лэнса и понимает, что это самый последний раз в его жизни, когда он позволил кому-то так обойти его. Второго такого раза не будет.  
      Сейчас причёска Лэнса может побить все рекорды адекватности, а его кожа больше не напоминает кусок высушенного сыра с плесенью. Кроме того, стреляет он куда лучше, чем тогда, поэтому Лэнс совершенно не реагирует на панические вопли Пиджа. Он не реагирует на взволнованные вопросы Ханка и даже на спокойную просьбу Кита отдать оружие ему.  
      Вместо этого Лэнс только уверенно вскидывает бластер вверх – так, что дрожащая от ударов извне дверь как раз оказывается в области его прицела. Он не теряет своей странной уверенности даже тогда, когда металлическая дверь прогибается внутрь, будто пластилиновая. И даже тогда, когда в образовавшийся проем врываются толстенные и скользкие, тошнотворно фиолетовые щупальца.  
      Лэнс не теряет самообладания в этот момент, он только вскидывает бластер и говорит:  
      – Адьёс, ребята.  
      И прицеливается получше.

 

 

 

 

      Куда пропал Ханк? С его-то комплекцией он явно не из тех людей, которых можно легко потерять.  
      Опёршись ладонью на стену, Лэнс пытается отдышаться и одновременно оглядывается по сторонам. Ханк ведь только что, буквально пару секунд назад, был здесь, куда ему деться?  
      Лэнс снова вспоминает „Нечто“ и то, что случалось с людьми, которые пропадали в фильме вот также неожиданно, как Ханк – в эту же минуту ему становится не по себе. В следующую – он уже сжимает бластер в руках ещё сильнее, стискивает зубы и решает, что больше никогда в жизни не будет смотреть фильмы ужасов. За этот вечер они определённо потеряли для него всю свою прелесть.  
      Кит рядом очищает свою одежду от ошмётков инопланетного мяса. Он делает это так спокойно, так буднично, будто бы где-то в общественном транспорте случайно сел на кусок пожёванной жвачки. С одной лишь разницей в том, что эта „жвачка“ мерцает в темноте бледно-фиолетовым и пахнет примерно так же, как куча пищевых отходов в жаркий летний день.  
      Желудок Лэнса сжимается в предсмертных конвульсиях от одного только этого зрелища, но, когда Кит отлепляет очередной довольно крупный кусок от своих джинсов, он заставляет себя сыронизировать:  
      – М-м. Вкуснятина.  
      Кусок инопланетной плоти с чавкающим звуком расползается по полу. Пидж, прислонившийся спиной к противоположной стене, зажимает рот ладонью, пытаясь удержать рвотные позывы. Он шепчет:  
      – Лэнс, ради бога… ради бога, помолчи немного.   
      Лэнс собирается возразить, но тут Кит спрашивает:  
      – А где Ханк?  
      Ему никто не отвечает. Они больше не в баре и снова в коридоре – здесь полутемно и тихо. Но эта тишина – не настоящая тишина, понимает через несколько секунд Лэнс. Она похожа на тишину в концертном зале, где миллионы сокрытых в темноте незнакомцев на какое-то мгновение замолкли и задержали дыхание. Вот только насколько долго они так протянут?  
      Но за несколько секунд до того, как темнота наполнится жизнью, за несколько секунд до того, как Лэнсу снова придётся использовать свой практически разряженный бластер, а Киту – кусок трубы, вымазанный в крови, Лэнс видит, как глаза Кита расширяются. Они расширяются, а его зрачки – напротив, сужаются, будто под воздействием яркого луча света.  
      Кит говорит:  
      – Пидж… Пидж, пожалуйста,  _отойди от стены_.

 

 

 

 

      Стены опасны, темнота опасна – Лэнс уже не знает, чего ему ждать от следующих нескольких минут. Особенно после того, как стена – самая обыкновенная, выкрашенная белой краской стена, сожрала Пидж живьем. Когда Лэнс закрывает глаза, он всё ещё видит это перед собой во всех красках и его желудок хочет вывернуть самого себя наизнанку.  
      Лэнс останавливается на секунду, понимает, что его ноги слабеют, колени подгибаются и он оседает на пол. Кит, мгновенно замечающий его состояние, опускается рядом с ним и трогает его за плечо:  
      – Лэнс?  
      Лэнс не отвечает. Ему кажется, что он забыл, как дышать, ему кажется, что ещё секунда и он задохнется – он дышит часто и коротко, так, словно его лёгкие внезапно сузились и способны принимать в себя кислород только крохотными порциями. Его пульс учащается, и он ощущает, как на висках собирается холодный пот. Что с ним? И почему именно в такой неподходящий момент?  
      Кит заглядывает ему в лицо – он аккуратно берёт лицо Лэнса в свои ладони и внимательно заглядывает в его зрачки. Он констатирует:  
      – У тебя паническая атака. Как часто с тобой такое случается?  
      Лэнс судорожно глотает воздух и не может ничего ответить. Кит спрашивает:  
      – У тебя есть аллергия на какие-нибудь медицинские препараты?  
      Лэнс мотает головой, и Кит достает что-то из кармана своих джинсов. Пачка таблеток?  
      – Это бета-адреноблокаторы, – поясняет Кит, и Лэнс только смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, – ты напуган, ты в панике, и адреналин у тебя в крови зашкаливает за обычную норму. Тебе сложно справиться с происходящим. Тебе нужно успокоиться и понизить кровяное давление.  
      Лэнс всё ещё смотрит на Кита расширенными от ужаса глазами и не может сказать ни слова.  
      Кит объясняет:  
– Бета-блокаторы понижают частоту и силу сердечных сокращений. Они оказывают угнетающее действие на нервную систему, помогают успокоиться и забыть посттравматический стресс. Поэтому они так популярны среди каскадёров, солдат-наёмников и подрывников-самоубийц.  
      –  _Подрывников-самоубийц_?!  
      Кит извлекает небольшую таблетку из блистера и протягивает её Лэнсу на раскрытой ладони.  
      – Думаю, одной будет достаточно. Прими её.  
      – Просто так?! Без воды?  
      – У нас нет воды.  
      Лэнс сгребает таблетку с ладони Кита, запихивает её как можно дальше в рот и, болезненно скривившись, глотает.  
      Он не уверен насчёт снижения кровяного давления и уменьшения посттравматического стресса, но, по крайней мере, его пульс постепенно возвращается в норму. Кит встаёт с пола и берёт в руки бластер Лэнса. Он озирается по сторонам и говорит:  
      – Инопланетян не видно. Их щупалец тоже.  
      – Ты меня утешил.  
      Эти бета-блокаторы действительно неплохая штука. Лэнс снова чувствует себя как всегда и даже немного лучше. Он тоже поднимается с пола и спрашивает:  
      – Ну и куда теперь? Я чувствую себя под кайфом.  
      – Ты не под кайфом.  
      – Но я себя так чувствую.  
      Лэнс ухмыляется, а Кит ничего не отвечает и только продолжает оглядываться по сторонам и говорит через какое-то время:  
      – Кажется, впереди по коридору есть лестница.  
      – Лестница?!  
      Кит кивает.

 

 

 

      Они на крыше. Лэнс хоть и пообещал себе больше не думать о фильмах ужасов, но снова вспоминает о них и о том, что герои в них, спасаясь от кого-то, всегда бегут на крышу. Какой в этом толк? Всё одно – они в тупике.  
      Лэнс оглядывается по сторонам. Ведь есть же ещё пожарные лестницы – если им посчастливится найти одну из них, они бы точно могли спуститься вниз. Снаружи уже ночь в самом разгаре, и на крыше не слишком светло и довольно ветрено. Ветер треплет волосы Кита – они лезут ему в лицо, и он, словно по привычке, стягивает их рукой в хвост и убирает назад. Лэнс только через минуту понимает, что зачарованно пялится на Кита и забыл обо всех пожарных лестницах. Какие лестницы, когда тут такое?  
      Заметив направленный на него взгляд, Кит вопросительно поднимает брови, а Лэнс говорит хрипло:  
      – Мое кровяное давление, кажется, опять подскочило.  
      – Да?  
      – Я прямо чувствую, как мой пульс учащается…  
      Кит, не мигая, серьёзно смотрит на Лэнса. Он явно не понимает, что тот имеет в виду.   
      Лэнс, конечно, бы объяснил Киту всё, что он чувствует, глядя на него, но он вдруг понимает, что на крыше становится светло как днем. И этот мощный источник света находится, похоже, за его спиной.  
      Воздух становится таким горячим, словно они оказываются внутри реактивного двигателя. Лэнс ощущает, как его спину обдает волной этого горячего воздуха, и резко оборачивается. И думает о том, что отдал бы тысячу баксов первому встречному только за то, чтобы за его спиной оказался, например, полицейский вертолёт.  
      Разумеется, это не вертолёт. Это огромная, переливающаяся огнями тарелка-фрисби, которая прямо сейчас с неуклюжей грациозностью опускается на крышу всего-то в нескольких метрах от них. На мгновение их обоих оглушает рёв двигателей, но потом всё стихает, и махина окончательно оседает на крыше, заставив стены здания вздрогнуть под её весом.  
      Мне это снится, думает Лэнс. Но потом понимает – если инопланетяне действительно существуют, то почему не существовать…   
      – Что это? – спрашивает Кит.   
      – Космический линкор „Ямато“?  
      Лэнс, которому слишком много для одного вечера, не может удержать нервный смешок.  
      Он ожидает, что и Кит хотя бы улыбнётся, но тот не улыбается. Он только перекладывает бластер из одной руки в другую.

 

 


	5. Эпилог

     С вами Аллура с продолжением нашей истории. Я знаю, вам интересно, что случилось с Китом и Лэнсом, ведь мы покинули их в самый напряжённый момент, в тот момент, когда они замерли на месте, ошарашенные тем, что огромный космический корабль приземлился на крыше прямо рядом с ними, поэтому я не буду мучить вас долго. Но прежде чем продолжить, мне всё же хочется прояснить одну важную вещь. Расставить точки над „i“, как говорят у вас на Земле.  
      Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали обо мне как о монстре. Я не монстр и не чудовище, одержимое жаждой крови. „Как же так?!– скажете вы. – Ведь мы собственными глазами видели, как ты убила Широ!“ И тогда я заверю вас – Широ не мёртв. Возможно, по земным меркам его жизнь и действительно оборвалась, но он не мёртв. Он присоединился к нам, стал частью нашего коллективного альтеанского разума, также как Пидж и Ханк.  
      „Но всё равно это жестоко!“ – воскликнете вы, и мне снова будет сложно с вами согласиться. Я не бездушна, я могу испытывать эмоции, но они кардинально отличаются от ваших. То, что произошло с Широ, для меня – сверкающий и торжественный акт воссоединения, для вас же это – кровавое убийство. И попробуй пойми, у кого из нас культурный шок.  
      Кстати, это выражение –  _культурный шок_  – я впервые выучила на Земле. Альтея, хоть и в несколько раз больше вашей планеты, обладает единой культурой, и мы можем понять друг друга без слов, независимо от того, где именно мы родились. Расстояния не делают из нас чужаков. Земная цивилизация же – как одна огромная сковородка с чили кон карне. Вон там маис, и бобы, и фарш, и оливки – и всё это сверху полито томатным соусом, приправлено порошком чили и ещё чёрт знает чем. С ума сойти, какая  _мешанина_.  
      Но я немного отвлеклась, поэтому вернемся к Лэнсу и Киту, к тому, как они стоят на крыше и во все глаза смотрят на приземлившийся перед ними космический корабль. Лэнс всё ещё думает, что он немного „под кайфом“, поэтому при виде корабля не пытается броситься в бегство, а только шутит, но Кит, как этого и следовало ожидать, не понимает его шутку. Он спрашивает себя, почему Лэнс вдруг вспомнил про космический линкор „Ямато“, ведь тот выглядит совершенно по другому. Кит решает, что это потому, что Лэнс не видел этого анимационного фильма.  
      Двигатели летающей тарелки окончательно затихают, и Кит настороженно перекладывает бластер из одной руки в другую. Он думает о том, что заряда у него осталось, пожалуй, всего на пару выстрелов, поэтому ему ни в коем случае нельзя палить без разбора, а нужно быть собранным и сосредоточенным. У Кита нет никакого опыта в обращении с огнестрельным оружием, и он бы даже, наверное, с радостью отдал бластер Лэнсу, но того развезло под действием бета-блокаторов до такой степени, что его поведение напоминает Киту поведение человека, выкурившего пару косячков после трудного дня.  
      Кит сам никогда не курил травку, но его коллеги часто занимаются подобным. Марихуана действует на каждого из них по разному – кто-то становится весёлым, кто-то – наоборот, задумчивым и неразговорчивым, а кого-то вообще тошнит. Но одно, знает Кит, объединяет их – замедленная реакция на изменения окружающей среды и пониженная способность преобразовывать мысли в связные предложения и действия.  
Кит не может доверить Лэнсу бластер сейчас, поэтому он только сжимает оружие покрепче в руках и внимательно смотрит на то, как люк летающей тарелки с тихим щелчком опускается вниз и наружу выходят мои соотечественники.   
      Я, конечно же, знаю их имена, но они до того сложные, что при трансформации их в человеческую речь получится только непроизносимый набор звуков, поэтому назовём их просто „инопланетянин номер один“ и „инопланетянин номер два“.  
      Итак, они оба выходят наружу с исключительно мирными намерениями, но Кит и Лэнс, очевидно, не совсем понимают это. Кит вскидывает бластер и говорит негромко:  
      – Еще один шаг вперёд – и я стреляю.  
      Мои соотечественники замирают на месте, удивлённо переглядываются друг с другом и пожимают плечами.  
      – Мы не причиним вам вреда, земляне, – говорит первый инопланетянин, и второй добавляет:  
      – Вы всё не так поняли… Это, наверное, какая-то ошибка. Мы вам ничего не сделаем – мы только хотим предложить вам отправиться с нами. Мы будем очень рады видеть вас на нашей планете.  
      Теперь Лэнс и Кит переглядываются друг с другом. По их лицам видно, что они не верят моим соотечественникам и ставят под вопрос их якобы мирные намерения. Кит стискивает бластер в руке и прицеливается получше, а Лэнс, немного отошедший от действия бета-блокаторов, бросает:  
      – Мы не собираемся отправляться на вашу планету.  
      Он прибавляет довольно резко:  
      – А вы убирайтесь с нашей!  
      Инопланетянин номер один вздыхает. Я понимаю его чувства, и мне, как одному из руководителей нашего земного эксперимента, становится очень неудобно и стыдно за то, что выбранные мной участники оказываются такими упёртыми болванами.  
      Инопланетянин номер два всё ещё пытается прояснить ситуацию:  
      – Вы оба не понимаете, от чего отказываетесь.  
      Лэнс смотрит на него с презрением:  
      – От чего же? Давай, объясни поподробнее, а мы послушаем.  
      Первый инопланетянин сокрушённо качает головой:  
      – И как вы только не понимаете? Такая возможность выпадает только раз в жизни.  
      – Да ну?  
      – Да, – первый инопланетянин задумывается на секунду над тем, как он может убедить Лэнса, – это как… это, как если ты всю жизнь стоишь за кассой в Макдональдсе, а тебе вдруг предлагают стать личным помощником Билла Гейтса!  
      – Это как будто ты назначил в интернете свидание с дурнушкой, а на него пришла ее симпатичная подружка, – со знанием прибавляет второй инопланетянин.  
      – Это как если ты забронировал номер в придорожном мотеле, а тебе предлагают переехать в Хилтон.  
      Лэнс и Кит вопросительно смотрят друг на друга. Как же они оба сбиты с толку! Это видно невооружённым глазом. Лэнс ничего не понимает, но когда он ловит полный недоумения взгляд Кита, то осознаёт, что тот уж точно понимает ещё меньше. Придется взять дело в свои руки, обречённо думает Лэнс.  
      – Спасибо, конечно, – говорит он, – но мы отказываемся от Хилтона.  
      Кит кивает в подтверждение его слов.  
      Не проходит и минуты после их отказа, как инопланетяне совершенно внезапно теряют к ним интерес. Они поворачиваются к ним спиной, и первый инопланетянин говорит второму:  
      – Ну и ладно.  
      – Да, забей на них. Что сегодня на обед?  
      – Крылышки по-альтеански.  
      – Звучит отлично!  
      Инопланетяне будто бы забыли о Ките с Лэнсом и, оживлённо обсуждая друг с другом обеденное меню, возвращаются к своему кораблю, а те только растерянно хлопают глазами им вслед.  
      Лэнс думает о том, что инопланетяне, оказывается, могут быть ужасно невежливыми. Даже не попрощались. Свалились им тут, как снег на голову, а потом еще и ушли по-английски. Или вежливость – это понятие, которое существует только на Земле? А в космосе оно полностью отсутствует за ненадобностью.  
      В голове у Лэнса вообще вертится куча всяких разных странных мыслей. Например, помимо прочего, он думает о том, что, рассматривая потихоньку инопланетян, пока те объясняли им цель своего визита, он понял, что между ними и Китом есть какое-то неуловимое  _сходство_. Не то чтобы Лэнс мог объяснить это сходство или описать его словами, но он почувствовал это – что-то общее между Китом и этими двумя невоспитанными типчиками, как это бывает между дальними родственниками. Стоит ли уделять этому открытию большое внимание?  
      Лэнс чувствует себя довольно растерянным. Он ни с того ни с сего задумался о будущем. Ведь за этот вечер он уже умудрился нафантазировать и представить их с Китом последующую жизнь – такую яркую и насыщенную новыми впечатлениями, такую волнительную и  _красивую_ , как это только бывает в рекламе дорогих сигарет или алкоголя. Потому что рекламы сигарет и алкоголя всегда обещают красивую и необыкновенную жизнь, хоть и всё, что ты получаешь в итоге, это цирроз печени или рак легких.  
      Лэнс не на шутку обеспокоен тем, что Кит, возможно, всё-таки инопланетянин. Это его очень тревожит. Ведь кто знает, что может стать с ним тогда в будущем? Об этом даже думать страшно.  
      И знаете, почему Лэнс сейчас так взволнован? Просто для вас, землян, будущее – это что-то немыслимое. Что-то необозримое, огромное, волнующее. Что-то пугающее. Для нас же это совсем не так. Я знаю будущее, оно передо мной как на ладони, и я могу читать его, как раскрытую книгу. Хотите, я расскажу вам, что будет дальше?  
      Корабль моих соотечественников поднимется в воздух и постепенно растворится в ночном небе. Я поправлюсь – не в ночном, а утреннем. Вокруг потихоньку начнёт светать.  
      Воздух станет совсем тонким и пронзительно холодным, как это бывает только самыми ранними утренними часами, и Лэнс поёжится и обнимет собственные плечи. Он без каких-то определённых мыслей посмотрит с крыши вниз и увидит там свой минивэн на обочине. И невольно порадуется про себя тому, что на его переднем стекле нет квитанции со штрафом за неправильную парковку.  
      Кит тоже посмотрит вниз, а потом по сторонам и поймет, что опасность миновала и их жизням ничего не угрожает. Кит убедит себя в этом, но всё равно не почувствует облегчения. Его охватит грустное неприятное чувство, и он не будет знает его причины. Он вспомнит о Широ и о том, что тот, наверное, больше никогда не увидит свою дочь. А дочь – не увидит его. Кит подумает о Пидже и его брате, о Ханке и о маффинах, которые тот теперь вряд ли испечёт для него. Думая о них всех, Кит будет чувствовать себя так неуютно, словно на нём нет футболки и он на крыше небоскреба в ветреный и дождливый день.   
      Кит не сможет успокоиться, пока не скажет Лэнсу о своих чувствах. Кит скажет ему об этом и спросит его с тоской:  
      – Что это? Почему я чувствую себя так?  
      Лэнс – единственный человек, с которым Киту удалось наладить эмоциональную связь, поэтому он готов признаться ему во всём. Лэнс, который в это время будет вертеть шеей в поиске пожарной лестницы, повернётся к Киту и округлит глаза.  
      – Да это же чувство вины! – через несколько секунд догадается он. Он будет смотреть Киту прямо в глаза. – Ты чувствуешь себя виноватым. Из-за смерти Широ и остальных. Ты винишь себя в этом, хотя ты совершенно тут не при чём. Люди всегда делают так. Теперь у нас есть официальное доказательство того, что ты не инопланетянин, а самый обыкновенный человек. Добро пожаловать в клуб.  
      Когда Лэнс скажет это, Кит страшно обрадуется. Он тоже будет смотреть Лэнсу прямо в глаза и переспросит его возбуждённо:  
      – Правда? Есть такой клуб?  
      – Конечно, есть, – заверит его Лэнс. Он на мгновение замнётся, потому что Кит просто ошарашит его своим воодушевлением и своими светящимися от радости глазами, но Лэнс всё же найдется на ходу, – разумеется, такой клуб есть. Я прямо сейчас его учредил и назначил себя его президентом. А ты, Кит, хочешь быть его вице-президентом?  
      Кит будет смотреть на Лэнса, словно загипнотизированный, и только кивнет. А потом –  _вы мне не поверите_  – но потом Кит улыбнётся.


End file.
